The Unseen Tears
by Angel Tears456
Summary: This is a story tragetic story about a boy who has an abusive father and a loving friend who want to save him. Will this boy ever have a normal life or forever be angery with himself. sasunaru, maybe yaoi and mature just in case.
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N: Hey peeps who actually read. I'm new at this and I would love to heard what u think about this story. Also, through out the story I will change the POV. **

**PS. My spelling is not the best. So if u see any mistakes plz tell me. Plz R &R **

Chapter 1

"Mommy!" a young boy cried.

"Daddy leave mommy alone!" yelled a young boy. (Slap)

'How dare you talk to me like that you impudent little child!" yelled Aku (his father).

Naruto fell to the ground. Then his father kicked him over and over again. Tears welled and started to fall.

All Naruto could think about was his mother and best friend and if he was going to see them again.

Then Aku stopped hitting Naruto and turned to hit Kanna (Naruto's mother) and said "This is all your fault! You're a terrible mother!"

Naruto looked at his mother, she had tears in her eyes. Naruto could tell that his mother was going to except that she was a terrible mother. But Naruto would not stand for that.

As he was about to said up his mother said to him in a loving but angry voice, " Naruto, I want you to leave and go stay at your friends house I'll come get you tomorrow."

"but mommy I don't want to." Naruto said as a tear fell from his eye.

"It all right my dear. You just go." She gave him a small but sad smile.

Even know Naruto knew what was going to happen, he still left. Hoping that he would see his mommy and daddy and everything would be back to normal. But he also knew that it wouldn't be.

When Kanna (naruto's mom) was sure Naruto was no long in the house she turn to her husband and said in a strand but harsh voice.

"If I'm a terrible mother! What does that make you. You filthy bastard!"

Aku was stunned that his wife stood up to him. He had to give her credit but no one was to talk back to him.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" he said and he hit Kanna and she fell to the floor.

As he picks her up he says, " you will learn your place my love."

He throw her against the wall, make her scream in pain. He walks over to his "love" and pulls her up by her face and place a hard kiss on her lips.

" You know I'm doing this because I love you."

" Ya right, you just want someone to beat on." she said in the harshest tone she could.

This angered Aku and he throw her against the harder this time, making Kanna scream.

When her body hit the floor blood slowly covered her body.

Her last words were, " Y…you will never… see my son …again. Then she died.

He smiled the whole time as he watched his wife die.

" That is what you think but I will. I'm going to get him now." then he left

--

(A/N: going back to Naruto. Sorry if this gets confusing.)

" Naruto, I love you" were the last word his mom said to him and were the only thing he was thinking about.

Suddenly Naruto got really dizzy and almost fell but was saved.

"Naruto are you ok?" asked a familiar voice. He knew who it was right away.

"Sasuke…can I stay with you tonight my mom and dad are fighting.

"Yeah it's fine. But I'm going to carry you to my house it looks like your hurt pretty bad." Sasuke said as he pick up the blonde. The said Blonde just nodded.

After a little bit Sasuke reach his house Naruto still in his arm.

Naruto heard a door bell and then a young women answered.

"Oh, Sasuke can't you…." she trailed off looking at the blond in his arms.

"ah Sasuke who is that? She asked in a worried voice. "Mom this is Naruto and he was wondering if he could say here for a little bit."

"But …only if you want me…I don't want to be a burden." said a tiny voice. This made Sasuke and his mom look at the tiny blond in Sasuke arm.

"Aaaawww Hun of course you can stay here." Said Sasuke's mom. "ok but can we come in its kinda cold out here." "oh yeah, sure." his mom answered and then moved so Sasuke could come in.

"Thank you for letting me stay. " Naruto said in a small voice.

"Your welcome my dear and don't worry you can stay as long as you like." said his mom, named Mikito.

" ok thank you." said Naruto with a small smile on his face.

"Oh Yeah you and Sasuke should take a shower you guys got school tomorrow." said Mikito.

--

Naruto POV

After we left Mikito, Sasuke walked until we got to a set of stairs and then carried me up the long set of stair, my face stated to turn a really light pink color. But I think that was because I was crying before.

As we neared the top stairs Sasuke made a sad face and I look up to see why and there stood a young man. He had on a pair of long black sleep pants and no shirt. He had long hair but it was in a high pony-tail. That could only be Itachi.

"Sasuke, Who would this be?" he said in a chilling voice but playful which made me shudder.

"Itachi," Sasuke growled.

"Well," The young man named a Itachi asked again his voice even colder but had a little a little more playful tone to it. this time I buried my face into Sasuke chest. So he wouldn't be able to hear me laugh or my sad eyes. I guessed Sasuke noticed cause the next thing I remember was Sasuke telling a Itachi to leave me alone and then I was in Sasuke's room sitting on the bed with Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke said in a sad tone. Snapping me out of my zoning

"Yes…Sasuke" I said in a small voice, as I looked up at him.

"You don't have to tell me but what's wrong it's not like you to come see me when your mom and dad fight." Sasuke said in a worried voice.

I looked at him with sad eyes.

" It…it was different this time" I whispered.

Before I went on I thought what I had told Sasuke about my parents. I think I told him everything except that my father abuses me every day. But I was going to tell him that at least not now. I will wait until I know what happened to my mom.

"This time my father beat my mom and I. It was horrible." I said in a whisper as I leaned into Sasuke chest. As I did he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me so I sat on his lap with my face buried in his chest and his arm wrapped around me tightly.

After a few moments past I started to cry. I didn't know why I didn't care as long as Sasuke was the only one to see me cry.

"Sasuke…" I said after I finished crying.

"What? " he said in the a soft voice.

"You cant tell anyone what I told you or I will lose my family." I said in sad voice. He just nodded and held me closer.

"I won't tell anyone but you have to promise that you will came to me if this ever happens again. I want to protect you Naruto I don't want to lose so one else I care about." He said as he looked at me with sadness in his eyes. ( Sasuke and Naruto have know each other since they were born their mom's are best friends)

"Sasuke I'm sorry. I forgot that you lost your dad when you were little. But I promise I will come to you if this happens again." I said .

"Thank you Naruto." he said as he place his head on my shoulder.

As he did I put my arms around him too. Then we heard someone knock at the door. "Come in" we said as Itachi walked in.

"Yo mom says you two have to get a shower sometime before this night ends." he said as he smiled at us.

We were still hugging each other but now we each had a blush on our face. Itachi broke out into laughter.

We just said, " Ok we will take a shower later."

Itachi was still laughing. We both just stuck out our tongues at him and we all started to laugh.

When we could all breath again we told Itachi to leave so we could take a bath. ( I guess they didn't feel like taking a shower)

"That's so mean you guys!" Itachi whined and gave us the puppy dog eyes.

"oh come on Itachi we got school so we have to take a shower," I whined and gave him a hug .

"Itachi is like my big brother so I can give him hugs," I said to Sasuke who gave me the puppy dog eyes too.

"Oh come on now you to Sasuke," I joked as I gave him a hug too.

"but then what is Sasuke to you?" Itachi asked as I turned red. They both laughed at me. I made a pouty face and said, " he's mine and no one can have him."

I didn't know if that answered his question but it sure did make them turn red. This time I laughed.

Itachi cleared his throat and said, "oh is that so and what would you do if I tried to take him away?"

I didn't answer I just turned to Sasuke and started to cry in his chest. This made them both very confused.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and said "Naruto what's wrong?"

I looked up at him and whispered, " I don't want my dad to take me away from you or Itachi or Mikito. Cause I know my dad took away my mom away to a place where I can't be with her any more."

Sasuke looked at me with sad eyes and said, " Don't worry your dad won't take you away from me or my brother or my mom. We will protect you"

"Sasuke my dad will take me away from you guys. He always take the things I love away," I said as I started to cry again. This time Itachi had wrapped his arms around me and said, "no matter what happens you will always have us and if your dad did take your mom away. We can put him in jail."

I looked up at both of them and put on a sad smile and said, " thank you."

Sasuke and Itachi held me until I stop crying and was breathing regularly again.

Itachi stood up and said, " you guys better take your bath and go to bed cause it like 3:30am."

We just look at each other and then shook our heads and Itachi left.

--

Sasuke POV

After my brother left I stood up with Naruto in my arm and put him on my bed and told him I'll be right be back and that I was going to heat up the water for the shower. He looked up at me and said, "please don't leave me."

"ok I wont leave you." I said as I took his hand and walk to the bathroom done the hall.

A few moments later

"Naruto, the bath is ready." I said to him as I turned around.

"ok Sasuke," he said on his usual voice now.

I was shocked he was back to his normal self. I was a little worried so I asked him if he was ok.

He said, "no but I don't Itachi or your mom to see me sad."

I walked over and held Naruto hands and said, " They love you and they would be very sad if you didn't show your true emotion."

" I know." he said in a sad voice.

I decided to change the subject. " Naruto… I think you should get in the bath before it gets cold."

He smiled at me and I mean a true smile, and then said, " What you aren't going to take a bath with me?"

I smiled and said, " Aaaawww does Naru-chan want me to take a bath with him."

He turned beat red and I laughed and said 'sure'.

"Yeah," he said as he put his arm around my neck and started to jump up and down but when he tried to jump again he trip and pulled both of us in to the bath. We both started to laugh.

Although now are clothes are wet. So we got out and took off our clothes, we still had on our boxers though and got back in the warm water.

"Sasuke will you wash my back for me." Naruto asked after they had gotten use to the water.

"Sure. I will but you are going to have to wash my back." I answered

Naruto just smiled and said, " That fine."

After we were done with our bath we went into my room to get changed. When we were done changing, Naruto fell asleep on my stomach as we watched some random show on the TV that was in my room. Soon after I had fallen asleep to.

The next morning I woke up and knew someone was in my room cause the TV was turned off and there was someone in my arm. Oh well I figure it out when I walk up again.

So when I was starting to fall asleep I pulled that person close to my chest and wasn't going to le go.

3 hours later

"Sasuke. Naruto. Wake up your going to be late for school." said Itachi as he walked into his brother's room. "Aaaawww they look sooo cute." Itachi said.

I growled as I saw Itachi come into sight. "What do you want?" I said in a sleepy voice as I pulled Naruto closer to me.

He laughed and said that we had to get ready for school. So I sat up and let go of Naruto and started to shake him.

"Naruto, You to get up. We have to get ready for school." I said in a sweet voice.

" I want my teddy bear back." he said in a sleepy voice

"Well you and Teddy Bear have to go to school." I said

He woke up then and stared at me like I had to head. "Why are you in my room Sasuke?"

"Naruto you're in my room and you came over last night when your parents were fighting." I said painfully.

"Oh…" he trailed off and made a sad face.

I didn't want him to be sad so I tackle him and said, " What happened to my smiling Naruto?"

He laughed and the gave me a hug.

"Thank you Sasuke." he said and got off the bed.

"Uh can I borrow some clothes?" he asked after a few minutes of thinking.

I just smiled and said, " sure"

He smiled back and said, " come on then"

I got up off the bed and walked over to my closet and picked out a pair of dark jeans with rips all over them an a black shirt with and orange fox on it and a pair of black boxers and handed them to him. He smiled at me then went over to the bed and got dressed.

When we were both dressed we asked Itachi to give a us a ride to school. When we got there, there was someone waiting for us it was one of our teachers she had a sad look on her face and right away Naruto knew what she was going to say and he was right.

"Naruto I'm sorry to tell you this but your mom died last night." the women said sadly.

He turned to me with sad eyes but didn't cry. So I pulled Naruto into a hug and Itachi wrapped his arms around both of us.

After a little bit we asked the lady if it was ok for us to not come to school she said it was fine. So Naruto and I went for lunch at an out door café and that was when Naruto saw him.

Naruto got really tense and then got up. "Im sorry Sasuke," Said as he put a kiss on my forehead and walked over to the man. He waved good bye and I haven't seen him since that was also the night that I cried for the first time.

The next day I went to school and everyone question me where's Naruto and why was he crying yesterday. I answered no question for I wanted my blonde back with me and after that day I became a cold hearted bastard and no body knew why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people **

**This chapter will mostly be about Naruto and his life also I did a time jump if you don't under stand anything please tell me so I can fix it or answer any question. All there is child abuse though out this chapter and the story so if you don't like don't read. Also there is emoness and cutting. **

**I sorta forgot this last time so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters cries and I don't own any of the songs that I might put in this story. **

**--**

**Naruto's POV**

"Naruto get the fuck out of bed!" screamed my so called father as he break down my door.

As I sit up to look at my "dad", I come face to face with his fist. I hold back my groan of pain and look up at him again. This time though his kicks me in the stomach. I doubled over and held gut as he leaves with a smile on his face. I get up off the floor and start to get dressed.

I put on a black long sleeve t shirt and a pair of jeans with rips and blood stains in them and no these were not designed this way. I'll let you guess what happened.

I went down stairs in my these clothes and my father comes over to me he hit me again and I fall to the ground coughing I wish I could die then I would be able to get out of this hell hole but I promised Sasuke that I would see him again. (he made that promise when he left Sasuke at the café)

My 'dad' broke the kiss and told me to be home on time.

I walk out the door hoping he wouldn't come back out… I got lucky today he wasn't going to drive me today.

As you can tell my life is hell.

Why cant I have a normal life … oh yeah that right my dad is a perverted bastard and I look like a girl.

I have a slender body with bruises everywhere and I have been told I have blonde hair that looks like a sunshine and the blues eyes ever. My eyes can change for a clear ocean blue to a stormy blue. Which is what they were right now.

Yeah so because of my body and the way I act, guys like me and girls hate me. For gods sake can't these insane people leave me alone.

But I know I shouldn't complain I could very well just tell someone and I did but I made him swear not to tell anyone.

--

When I got to school I walked straight to my homeroom and went to my seat in the back.

The class room was buzzing with hyper boys and all of them talking at the same time.

It was like being with a group of 25 girl and all they talked about was how strong they were, who they had screwed, and how many kids the had beat up.

But there was a few people who just didn't care and they were like me but not at the same time.

I had a life no one except Sasuke knew about and he didn't even know everything.

_--_

_**FLASHBACK/DAYDREAM**_

"_You don't have to tell me but what's wrong it's not like you to come see me when your mom and dad fight." Sasuke said in a worried voice. _

_I looked at him with sad eyes._

" _It…it was different this time" I whispered._

"_This time my father beat my mom and I. It was horrible." I said in a whisper as I leaned into Sasuke chest. As I did he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me so I sat on his lap with my face buried in his chest and his arm wrapped around me tightly._

_After a few moments past I started to cry. I didn't know why I didn't care as long as Sasuke was the only one to see me cry. _

"_Sasuke…" I said after I finished crying. _

"_What? " he said in the a soft voice. _

"_You cant tell anyone what I told you or I will lose my family." I said in sad voice. He just nodded and held me closer. _

"_I won't tell anyone but you have to promise that you will came to me if this ever happens again. I want to protect you Naruto I don't want to lose so one else I care about." He said as he looked at me with sadness in his eyes. _

**END OF FLASHBACK/DAYDREAM**

_--_

I could fell tears threading to fall but I held them back as I look up at the teacher who had brought in our new student. When he look up I screamed his name "SASUKE"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy as I ran up and hugged the raven and he hugged me back.

An older raven came in as he heard me scream Sasuke's. He looked at me with disbelief and I screamed his name too "ITACHI" I gave him a hug too and he hugged me back too

Everyone was shocked that someone had got me to stay something that wasn't a curse word or a unwanted answer to a question.

I smiled at both of them as I hugged them again.

--

Omg I made Naruto have a horrible life im soo sorry but I swear his life gets better with Sasuke and Itachi back in the picture… im not tell you any more then that. XP

Oh yea I will be posting one more chapter today cause these chapter go together

Rate and Review (puppy dog eyes) Pleaassseee

I would like all review unsigned and signed


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Hey people **

**Just like I said this is the third chapter but I goes along with chapter 2 this chapter is going to be about Sasuke and Itachi so yea. **

**Here the disclaim**

**I don't own Naruto sniff sniff and I don't own any of the song that I my put in the stories. **

**On with the story **

**--**

**Sasuke POV**

"Itachi I don't want to leave what if Naruto come back and he doesn't find us in our house?" I ask my big brother who was quite intent on making me move with him to god knows where.

He is also making me attend an all boys school. Gag me.

"Sasuke you know were cant live here anymore. The rent on the house is to much and we need a smaller place for us or I'll never find you." he answered as he continued to pack my stuff.

The reason why we are moving is because my mom died and Itachi now takes care of me.

"But Itachi I don't want to lose Naruto too. He promised that he would come to see me again." I know whined

" Sasu maybe Naruto's "dad" moved him away for that reason. Cause he didn't want you and Naruto to be friends." he said with s frown.

"Itachi I miss Naruto" I said in a sad voice.

Itachi hugged and told me not to worry that he was going to find Naruto for me and he was going to make sure we didn't lose him this time.

I hugged him back and thanked him as I went to go pack.

--

3 days later

Itachi said that our new home was an apartment that had like 5th floors and we live on the 5th lucky us.

But he said it had a good view of the small beach that wasn't far from our new home. I couldn't wait to go the beach and I want to see what it looked like.

"Itachi" I said in a small voice

"yes Sasuke" he answered in annoyed voice.

But if you asked me why he was annoyed I wouldn't be able to tell you… although it could have been the 5 times asked him are we there or the fact that I kept complaining I didn't want to come and so on.

" Can we go to the beach some time soon?" I asked in the same quite voice.

" Sasuke it like October why would you want to go to the beach?" he asked in yet again an annoyed tone .

"Cause the ocean looks like Naruto's eyes when he's happy." I said in a sad voice.

I heard Itachi sigh and then nod.

Itachi saw my face light up and he smile softly ruffling my hair.

" your so cute when your happy," he said as we arrived a light brown building.

The building had stairs on the outside that lead to every floor and then a little office/ house thing on the side.

I looked up at Itachi and he look dumbfounded.

"I thought for sure it look different then this," he said pulling out the piece of paper.

I looked at it and started to laughed. Then Itachi looked at me confused. I pointed to the bottom of paper and he signed it said 1998.

"oh well there no turning back now." he said as he went to the office/house thing. I just shagged and fallowed. When we went in I saw a blonde teen run by the door and then walked down the road.

My guess to school but he also looked hurt. So I walked to the where the drive-way meet with the road and looked for the blonde teen and asked if he was ok but he couldn't find him.

"Sasuke come on lets get to our…what are you doing?" he asked looking confused

"I saw someone and they looked hurt so I wanted to see if they were ok." I answer.

Itachi just shrugged and told me to hurry up. So I went ot the car and got my things as in two bags. One that had my make up and another that had my clothes.

Now I'm a punk/goth at heart but I acted liked a cold hearted bastard to everyone else but Itachi and Naruto.

You see I wasn't always like this I use to smile, laugh, and care. But all that ended the day I found out Naruto moved and I was never going to see him again.

**--**

**FLASHBACK**

_When we were both dressed we asked Itachi to give a us a ride to school. When we got there, there was someone waiting for us it was one of our teachers she had a sad look on her face and right away Naruto knew what she was going to say and he was right. _

"_Naruto I'm sorry to tell you this but your mom died last night." the women said sadly._

_He turned to me with sad eyes but didn't cry. So I pulled Naruto into a hug and Itachi wrapped his arms around both of us._

_After a little bit we asked the lady if it was ok for us to not come to school she said it was fine. So Naruto and I went for lunch at an out door café and that was when Naruto saw him. _

_Naruto got really tense and then got up. "Im sorry Sasuke," Said as he put a kiss on my forehead he whispered, " I will came and see you again" and walked over to the man. He waved good bye _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

**--**

And the reason I know Naruto moved and wasn't dead was because he called me the night he moved and told me that he was moving and that he was in trouble.

Even since then I also learn how to beat the shit out of a lot of people so far I can beat any one who is 6ft and weighs between 135 and 155lbs. Those were my trainers stats.

--

As I walked up the stairs to our new house/ apartment and went to find a room I liked.

I took the room with the better view and put my stuff in the room. Then I went to take a shower.

While I was in the shower I thought about my little blonde friend and how mom acted after she saw the news.

**-- **

**FLASHBACK**

"_Sasuke come here!" Mikito called from the living room. _

"_What is it mommy?" I said sleepily _

"_Sweety, I don't know how to tell you this but Naruto has an abusive father and im very worried that he is now with him alone.  
_

_My eyes opened wide, " How did you know mommy?" _

_She looked at me with wide eyes. _

"_You knew Naruto was being hurt by his father and you didn't tell me or Itachi." Mikito said in angry voice._

"_I knew that his father hit him but not ab asbus" I said sadly_

"_Sweety its Abused and that the same as hitting Naruto. Why didn't you tell one of us?"_

" _Be because. .sniff.. Naruto ..Cries.. Told me …cries.. Not to." I cried out and fell to the floor._

"_Hunny when your told something like that you have to tell an adult." my mother said sweetly _

_I stilled was cring when the phone rang. _

_I picked it up _

"_Sasuke.. My dads making me move.. Ow stop it …line died _

_I cried even more. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

**--**

A tear fell from my eye as I thought about this and then I heard Itachi yell for me to get out or we're going to be late.

I got out and checked my face making sure you couldn't tell I had shed a tear.

Then I got dress and Itachi got changed and then we left for this so called school that I have to go to.

**--**

**5 min later (they took the car)**

"Itachi why do I have to go to an all boys school?"

"because you don't like being with girls"

I blushed and then turned my head as we walked to the principle office.

We opened the door and found an a lady sitting at the desk and said in a sweet voice can I help you.

Itachi said yes and said that they were looking for the principle.

They lady smiled and said go though that door. So we did.

We meet yet again another lady.

Hello I'm Itachi we spoke on the phone. The lady looked up and said hello I'm Tsunade.

"And im guessing this is Sasuke?"

I just stood there, Itachi sighed. Then they talked for a little bit and then Tsunade told me to wait out side for a few minutes, which I did.

After a few minutes Itachi came out and handed me my schedule (I think this how it spelled) and walked me to my home room and knocked on the door and out walked a teacher.

Itachi smiled and gave him a hug and then handed me over to this man.

I looked at Itachi confuse and mouthed I explain later. I nodded and walked in to the room as Itachi smiled an evil smile.

I just let it go. But as I stood at the front of the room I heard a familiar voice scream out my name and then a pair of arm were wrapped a round me and the class fell silent.

I looked to see who was hugging me it was Naruto. I was so shocked I didn't say anything, but I did hug back.

Then the door opens and in walks Itachi and Naruto screams again except his name and hugs him. Itachi hugged back and mouth to me " I told you I would find him" I was so shocked.

"Holy Shit Naruto can speak" the teacher said and the class looked stunned.

"Of course I can. I just thought that what you people talk about is bullshit. So I didn't talk!" he said with a smile which sent shivers down everyone back except for me and Itachi.

**-- **

**Ok this is the end of the chapter. If you want me to keep updating please let me now. **

**I would like at least 5 or more reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Hey peeps **

**Ok this story will have abuse (once again really sorry), emoness, drugs, and alcohol. **

**Disclaim: sadly I do not own Naruto **

**--**

**Recap**

I just let it go. But as I stood at the front of the room I heard a familiar voice scream out my name and then a pair of arm were wrapped a round me and the class fell silent.

I looked to see who was hugging me it was Naruto. I was so shocked I didn't say anything, but I did hug back.

Then the door opens and in walks Itachi and Naruto screams again except his name and hugs him. Itachi hugged back and mouth to me " I told you I would find him" I was so shocked.

"Holy Shit Naruto can speak" the teacher said and the class looked stunned.

"Of course I can. I just thought that what you people talk about is bullshit. So I didn't talk!" he said with a smile which sent shivers down everyone back except for me and Itachi.

--

**Normal POV**

Everyone was so shocked that Naruto talked to them like that. They all wondered who the hell this kid was and why he had this effect on him?.

But no one could figure it out. A boy stood up and walked up to Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi.

This boy was about 5feet 11 inches skinny but built and wore a black t-shirt with a pair of skinny jeans. He had short black hair with red highlights and brown eyes.

When he came up to them, he said, " Hey, my name Ty and I would love to be your friend."

"Yeah right all you want is to get into my friends pants!" Naruto said in a angry, as he pulled me into a hug.

"Naruto not everyone is like this you have to learn to trust people."

Ty gave him a sad smile and Naruto couldn't help but smile and it wasn't a sarcastic smile it was a small smile that could warm anyone's heart.

Naruto POV

No one has ever told me this. No wait Sasuke has. Sasuke told me that I have to learn to trust people and not assume everyone is bad, and he's right I should have never closed myself off from people.

My life has been hell and I keep it to myself leaving me a cold hearted person who believes everyone is a bad person.

" I'm sorry Ty. You are fight but if you know what I had to go though you would understand why I'm like this." I said finally and I knew things were going to change.

But I also knew that Sasuke would be there to help me out.

But for know I will have to beat this kid.

--

Naruto had told the kid he was sorry and what he does in return is the worst thing you can do to an emotional teen. He kissed the one he like .

Naruto was furious. When they part Naruto said, "Hey Ty" and punch the poor kid out cold.

Everyone was shocked for the third time in home room as Ty went flying in to the front row of desks.

"I'm sorry own again, but that the reason why I hate all male beings. Even though I am one I still hate them and I will always. Men are selfish people who take others for grated and use them till there is nothing left." Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he clasped into Sasuke's arms.

damn it the pain came back he thought.

Sasuke looked at the teacher and could tell he was stunned. Personally Sasuke was worried about Naruto.

"Hey teach. Can I take him to the nurses office?" Sasuke asked.

The teacher just looked at him and said "if you now where it is."

Sasuke just shock his head and he walked out of the class room.

--

When he got to the nurses office there was no one there. So Sasuke just put Naruto on one of the bed and found some medicine.

Naruto had started to wake up when he was put in the nurses office. He went to sit up but was stopped by a soft hand pushing n\him back down.

"Naruto I don't know what your dad has been doing to you but your in really bad shape you had 2 broken ribs and a sprained wrist. Hun I'm worried about you." Sasuke said in a sad voice.

"Sasuke I know you mean well but I don't want to get you involved or else my dad wil find you and take you away. And I don't want that. I know that it looks bad but it really isn't I don't feel the pain any more and…SLAP

"You are not. You my act brave but I can see through it or did you forget who my brother is. Naruto you mean so much to me I don't want o see hurt and I don't want you trying to deny it or else I will have to give you another check up."

"Sasuke you mean the world to me and I don't want to lose you again!!" Naruto cried as he pulled Sasuke into a hug.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek. "Sasu I will do anything to keep you safe and I that includes dealing with my dad. Sasu I never forgot out promise and I will always come to you when my dad gets bad." he said with soft eyes.

Sasuke just looked at him and nodded. Giving him a small kiss on the cheek too.

As he finish fixing Naruto up there was an announcement for Naruto report to the Tsunade office.

--

When he got there, Tsunade looked at him with a sad face and said, "Naruto, im sorry to tell you this but your Father was ….

--

Ok this is the end of a really sucky chapter and im sorry for it being so short. Also im sorry if there is grammar issues. I been writing this since one so yeah.

Ok well see you next time bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

-1**A/N: hey ppl sorry for not updating sooner but I starting working again. So I haven't been able to write.**

**But to answer one of the question that I got it was Sasuke that Ty had kissed. That why Naruto punched him. Ps I will be starting a new story soon. So watch for it. **

**On with the story.**

**--**

**RECAP**

Giving him a small kiss on the cheek, Sasuke when to finish fixing Naruto up. Till there was an announcement for Naruto report to the Tsunade office.

--

When he got there, Tsunade looked at him with a sad face and said, "Naruto, I'm sorry to tell you this but your Father was ….

**END OF RECAP**

**--**

**Naruto's POV**

When I got to Tsunade's office, she looked at me with a sad face and said, " Naruto, I'm sorry to tell you this but your father was taken to hospital because of alcohol poisoning.

I looked at her shocked, "what are you talking about my father was fine when I left!" I yelled.

She just looked at me and said, " Yeah well we both know that your father is a chronic drinker. So we should have known that this was going to happen. Also I just talked to the doctors they say that your father will be in the hospital for a while so you will have to stay with someone and seeing as I heard you scream your bloody head off when Itachi and Sasuke come to your class I will put you in there care."

I looked at her as if she was crazy. I couldn't believe it my father in the hospital and I get to stay with Sasuke.

I smirked when I heard someone slide down the wall already knowing who it was I just said ok and walked out the door.

I looked at the surprised raven haired boy and said "I guess I'm staying with you."

All I saw was him blush. I couldn't help but laugh at him which made him turn and even brighter color.

--

**Sasuke POV**

OH MY GOD was all that went through my head all day.

But couldn't help too think that something was wrong with Naruto.

I'll talk to him tonight about it. I thought as I stared at him for the remanded of the day. Hoping to see him smile but he never did and one thing that got me really worried was when Naruto was told to stay after and I was to wait out side. Then like 15 min. later he cam out.

I looked at in a little confused but he just gave me a small smile and we started to walk my house.

When we got to my apartment Naruto almost fainted. That's when I found out that his live three doors down from us.

When we got inside though Naruto was surprised. He told me that my house was way bigger then his was and way cleaner.

I looked up at him and said, " Naruto are you ok?"

He just looked at me with sad eyes and said flat out no. I was surprised, but I asked why and he said, " I'm not ok because my father is in the hospital and that I know once he finds out that I stayed somewhere other then our house he's going to be mad."

I looked at him straight in the face and said, " screw your father. Its his fault he's in the hospital and you need to get out of that house sometimes."

Naruto looked at me and walked up to me and buried his head in my chest. I pulled him in closer never wanting to let go. Then of course just as we were about to kiss my brother walks in and scares the both of us.

"what the hell is going on?" Itachi asked as he stare at us. I guess Naruto with his face buried in my chest and me holding him would freak him out.

But as I thought this in walks a young man long brown hair with brown eyes. He wearing a pair of black baggy jeans and a white shirt and… is that his arm around my brother ….

"Umm… how about you?" we asked as we stared at the young man hugging my brother from the back. He was at least an two inches taller then my brother.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Naruto yelled as he still hung on to me.

"Y..YOUR OUT …HOMEROOM TEACHER (hr)!!" he yelled again.

I looked at the man and holy shit it was. "I…Itachi was is our hr teacher here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same except replaced with Naruto!?" he stated.

" Oh I knew she would forget something. I here because I my father is in the hospital and since the principle heard me scream your guys names she said that you guys would take care of me until my father came home… but since she didn't tell you I will just go home. I don't want to be a bother." Naruto said as he started to walk out he door.

My brother grabbed his arm and said, " Hun you can stay. I'm sorry I should have been a little nicer."

Naruto turned around and gave my brother a hug and said a quite thank you and we went to my room.

--

Normal POV

"Sasuke how are we going to stay in here if you have no bed and …" he couldn't finish his sentence do to the fact that Sasuke had press their lips together.

"Naru-Chan we don't have to worry about that. I will unpack everything and I will get my brother to take us to get a bed, paint, and curtains." he said as Naruto looked at him with glazed eyes.

He slowly pulled away form the blonde and started un packing his boxes which Naruto gladly offered to help with, but after a while both of them got sweaty and took off their shirts.

As they looked over each others body they each saw something that shocked them.

Naruto saw that Sasuke had been cutting himself and all over his body to.

Sasuke saw that Naruto had bruises, burn marks, and cuts littered all over his body and he even had three scars on each side of his face.

They both looked at each other with sad faces. They tried to speech but neither of them could think of anything to say. In the end both decided that they would talk to other later about it.

But "fate" wouldn't just leave it at that. As Naruto was pulling a box from the top of the stack he trip but trip and landed on Sasuke.

this isn't good. This isn't good the both screamed in their heads because when Naruto had fallen on Sasuke, he had knocked him over and lets just say their were some naughty thoughts going around in their heads. (I'm going to let your mind wonder)

--

**Itachi POV**

Ok that was just weird he thought to himself as the boys went to Sasuke's room.

"well that didn't take long." said the young man.

"Alex," I said as I pulled him into my arm and kissed him.

"Itachi, you do know that those kids are going to end up together. Right?" Alex asked

"Yeah I know. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Well you have know something Naruto …well he does drugs and I think he is being abused." Alex said as he buried his face in my shirt.

After a little bit I could feel Alex crying into my shirt. "hun don't worry. We are going to take care of him and I knew about it but before we could take care of it he's father took him back and then moved away."

"Wait are you tell me that that was the reason why Sasuke was crying that one night?" alex ask though Itachi shirt.

"Yeah, he had found out that Naruto was moving and that he was being abused in the same day. But to top that off he talk to Naruto for like second and in that second he heard Naruto tell him he was leaving …

**FLASHBACK**

_Sasuke stilled was cring when the phone rang. _

_He picked it up…_

"_Sasuke.. My dads making me move.. Ow stop it …line died _

_He cried even more. _

"_Sasuke, Whats wrong?" Itachi and Alex asked as they walk into see Sasuke on the floor crying with the phone in his hand. _

"_I…Itachi criesNaruto's daddy was .cries. sniff.hurting him again" he answered._

_I went over and pulled Sasuke into my arms gentle rubbing his back. _

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

…and then he heard Naruto tell someone to leave him alone then the line died." I said with a sad look.

"Oh hun that terrible." alex said as he gave me a hug.

TTHHHUUUUDDDDDD

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know let go check on them."

A couple of minutes later.

TTHHUUUUDDDDDDD

Itachi opens Sasuke door to fine Naruto on top of Sasuke, both were blushes as red as Itachi and Alex were.

"OH MY GOD" The four of them screamed.

"Itachi its not what it looks like Naruto tripped and fell on me. god that sounds so wrong and …." Sasuke trailed of blushing again.

"And what about the other crashing noise we heard," alex asked

"Oh that was us moving the boxes." Naruto said now sitting on my stomach.

"Okay. Well when you finished come to the living room we will leave… Naru-chan what happened to you?"

"Naruto looked down at Sasuke with sad eyes and said my father. After I stayed with you guys he got really mad and started to abuse me even more then he did when my mom was alive. But my mom didn't know about it." he said as Sasuke sat up and pulled him into a hug.

"im sorry Naruto. Im sorry I should have came to get you much sooner then now. Im sorry I didn't keep my promise." Sasuke said as a tiny tear ran down his face.

"Its not your fault it my father's." he said brushing away the tear that no one but him saw and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "You don't need to worry you're here now and that all that matters."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smiled a sad smile.

"Itachi we'll be out in a minute. We just need to change and then we can leave." Naruto said in a sad voice.

"Ok," was all I said then we left.

--

**Sasuke's POV**

After my brother had left, Naruto and I both blushed like crazy and then Naruto got up and pulling me up in the process.

This resulting in me falling on to Naruto's arm and him pulling me into a hug.

I looked up and his lips meet mine and we both kiss passionately until we need something …oxygen.

Then we looked at each other with lust filled eyes and then we parted from each others arms.

"um Sasuke we …should get ready to go to the store." he said blushing.

I just shock my head and went to my closet.

"Um Naruto do you want to barrow some clothes?" I asked.

He looked up from the floor and shock his head yes.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to my closet. When he looked inside he had a smirk on his face and said, "damn you have good taste.

Naruto choose to wear a pair of Tripp pants black with red chain all over them and black MCR(1) shirt with a black muscle shirt under it.

I wore a pair of tight black jeans and with a black Godsmack shirt.

We both put on a thick layer of eye liner on and Naruto put in two earring on his left ear and then I on his other.

As we walk out of the room to get Itachi so we could leave. We find him on the couch with Alex and have a full blown make out session.

" Do you want us to come back later?" Naruto asked as we burst out laughing.

" What when did you get here and we can leave now we just need to fix our hair and clothes." Itachi said as he sat up despite alex's protest.

They got up and walked to Itachi bed room closed the door and a few minutes later we here Itachi and Alex moan out each others names and then a few more minutes later they come out.

"did you two have fun?" I asked

They both turned red and walked out the door. We followed soon after.

It took us three hours to get everything we need. Then we had to get food, that take an hour and a half. Then we finally got to go home.

On the way home Naruto had fallen asleep so I carried him inside and then put him on the bed that Itachi and Alex brought up.

But as I put him on the bed I hear him mummer, "No please stay away. No some one help me. AHHHHH. " then sat up.

"Sasuke what happened?" he asked

"you fell asleep on the way home so I bought you in here to sleep but then you started talking in your sleep. Im sorry I souldnt have listen." I said as I stood up.

AS I was about to walk out of the room, I felt some thing tug on my writs. It was Naruto, "Sasuke, its ok. If I want any to hear this it is you. My father is a very bad man."

I looked at him strange. I had already known this.

"Sasuke what you think you known is nothing to what really happened." he looked away.

"If you will listen I will tell what that man has done to me and why I hate most people.?" he said.

I looked at him and I shock my head yes.

"Well it all started ….

--

Sorry ppl for the cliffy.

Ok peeps I have to work til Monday so I will probably update then.

Disclaim- I am not the owner of the cute blonde Naruto and his friends. But I wish I was.

Sneak peak

What is this Naruto's dad got out of the hospital..

Naruto had a very bad past… and there was WHAT…

Anyone heard of the song Never Again by Nickelback well the next chappy has to due with Parts of that song.

Love you all lots

PLZ R&R


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Hey peeps this is my new chapter and I hope you like it.**

**This chapter will deal with Naruto's past and something to do with his dad.**

**Disclaim- I don't want to. (just do it) but…but (no buts just do it) fine **

**I don't the cute little blonde aka Naruto. Also I due not own the song that is in **

**this chapter. That's owned by Nickelback. **

**Warnings: rape, abuse, killing, and kissing **

**Hope you like (even know its sad) **

**Plz R&R**

**--**

**RECAP**

"My father is a very bad man."

I looked at him strange. I had already known this.

"Sasuke what you think you known is nothing to what really happened." he looked away.

"If you will listen I will tell what that man has done to me and why I hate most people.?" he said.

I looked at him and I shock my head yes.

"Well it all started ….

**END OF RECAP**

**--**

**Naruto POV**

Once again he just shock his head and we laid down on the bed together.

"Itachi if you want you can hear too you. Alex you can listen too if you guys want." I said.

"No its ok naru-chan. You tell Sasuke," he answered, I just shrugged.

"Sasuke you remember how I told you that my father hurts me." he shock his head.

"Well before you and I knew each other, my father would abuse and later he began raping me." I sad with a sadness clearly on my face. Sasuke just pull me, so my head was on his stomach and his arms were wrapped around me, then he shock his head in a sign for me to keep going.

--

**Naruto's past **

This all started when Naruto was six years old, " mama please play" a younger Naruto said.

"mommy's not home but I'll play with you," his father said with an evil smile,

The naïve little boy just shrugged, only wanting someone to play with him, but only later did he learn that his daddy's "playing" hurts.

--

As they climb the stairs to Naruto's daddy's and mommy's room to "play", he asked what they were going to do and his father gave him a sweet smile and said, "we're going to watch a movie."

As he said he put on a movie and they both laid down. But half way through the movie, his daddy start to move his hand down Naruto's leg. Being a little boy he didn't know what his dad was doing so he said, "daddy don't due that."

"What do you mean he," says in a confused voice.

"Naruto, you now I love you right ? And you would do anything for me right?" his dad asked

"of course I love you and mommy. And I would do anything for you guys.?" he answers in a cute little voice.

"then I you got to promise you wont tell anyone what were going to doing, got it?" his dad said in a stern tone.

"ooh Kay," he said in a confused tone.

"good boy," his daddy said as he patted Naruto on the head.

But surely enough his hand slips down to Naruto's face and he give him a kiss. Being a little kid he just goes along with it thinking his daddy was just giving him a kiss for being good, but again he was wrong his dad bite Naruto's lip and Naruto yelp in pain giving his dad the chance to force his tongue into Naruto's mouth and his hand pulled down Naruto's pants. Naruto yelled and started to squirm from under him. His dad hit him (breaking the kiss first) and Naruto started to cry as his father turned him over and shoved three figures into Naruto's entrance making him cry out even more but in pain. This made Naruto bleed because be wanted to get away so his dad took out his figures and shoved his family jewels into him.

mommy please come home soon Naruto screamed in his head. mommy save me he scream once again in his head. Tears streaming down his face, as his father said, "if you would have been a good boy this wouldn't have hurt as much."

"ST….STOP ….IT HURTS," he screams at his dad.

" sorry naru-chan I cant do that. See all your screams gave me a boner, so I have to get rid of it," he said as he pulled out of Naruto and rammed back in making the little boy scream again. Blood was still coming out as his dad rammed in and out of his going faster and harder each time. After a few thrust, Naruto scream out in pain and pleasure as his father hit his prostate. Naruto could help it any more this was driving him crazy. He wanted his father to stop and leave him alone. So Naruto did the only thing that made his father go fast, he screamed out in pleasure (forced it) which made his father more horny and he went as fast and hard as he could. After a while Naruto came and then his father.

"that a good boy Naruto," his father said as his took hisself out of Naruto.

"I …I ..I hate ..you" Naruto said as he laid on the bed in so much pain but he bore it and walked out of the room to go to his room, but his father didn't let him. He had other thing in mind as he pulled Naruto back and started hitting him over and over again. Not get a single cry out of him, he looked down to see his son had passed out.

"damn it" he cursed and carried him off to his room (Naruto's room)

"You little bitch, I cant believe you passed out." he said as he clothed the little boy and walked out of the room.

As he walks down the stairs, to find his wife there with hated, anger, concern, and most of all killing fused into her eyes.

This was the night that Naruto's dad beat the shit out of his wife for the first time but not without a fight.

"you bastard how could you do that to a little kid." she screamed as she bit the arm that was around her neck and kicked his legs out.

"I'll tell you how. Listening to him call our names all the time I couldn't help, but want to hear his cute little voice call out my name as I made him cum. It was music to my ears." he said as he throw her against the wall ending the fight as she laid there unconscious.

Naruto age-6

--

This went on every night of every week of every month of every years for four years.

Naruto and his mother would put on cover up to hide the bruises and cuts. so no one would ask them, but Naruto's bruises were so bad sometime that they couldn't cover them completely and they would end up getting it worse and which would make it so they wouldn't be able go to work or school. They would also get abused worse if they didn't scream or cry out. (that's why Naruto beating were worse then his mom. The only thing that would make him cry out was when his father would rape him, which was at least once or twice a week, but after awhile even that didn't hurt)

Naruto and his mother would also act happy and always be smile and talkative with other people, they acted as if nothing ever happened.

But Naruto's mother got feed up with it and so the night before she fought her husband, she wrote her will and hide it in Naruto's back pack. The next day her and her husband fought it out for like three hours until Naruto came home and got involved in it. Then the fight got started again and this time her husband beat her son. She couldn't take it anymore, watching her son fought for her and as she watched her husband kick the shit out of her son. She got extremely pissed and took his attention off of Naruto and made him focus on her.

Naruto got away but his mother died that night and Naruto knew it was going to be that man's fault that she died.

Naruto age -10

--

Naruto stayed at Sasuke's for a day and then was taken by his father again (details about this are in chapter one)

--

After Naruto left Sasuke at the café his dad took him home and told Naruto that they were moving and never coming back. It took awhile for it to kick in and when it did Naruto ran up stairs and called Sasuke. Telling him that he was moving and that he wasn't going to see him again. Then he awoke up to a dark room tired up and his arm was sprained and so was his ankle.

damn it he screamed in his head.

" oh so your awake." said his father.

"stupid son your not going to be able to move for another week." he said laughing and he was right Naruto couldn't move for a week.

But as soon as Naruto could walk he beat the shit out of him but not enough to put Naruto out for a week. This went on for like two years and then he started to send Naruto to school. But because of what Naruto went though with his father, he couldn't seem to smile any more and he just gave up and be came an icy bastard. He also found away to not feel the pain any more, he saw his teacher taking drugs, he used that as a way to blackmail the teacher into giving him drugs. (He found out three month before Sasuke come in and he only got the drug once or twice a week.)

Until four and a half years later when Sasuke moved to his apartment building.

Naruto age- 16 ½

**End of Naruto's past **

--

**Sasuke POV**

What the hell. No father should treat his kids like that. I though to myself

I wish I knew what Naruto was thinking. I just want to see him smile, a real smile. I want to make all the pain go away.

Naruto go up off the bed, and started walking to the door. "where are you going," I asked as I pulled him back over to me, making him sit in my lap, I held him in a tight hug

His eyes were glaze over with sadness and he looked like he was going to cry. "I…I was going to leave …because you didn't say anything…so I though you were disgusted with me." he said with sadness still in his eyes.

"Naruto, I would never be disgusted with you unless it was something worth it." I said with a sad smile.

"Sasuke, are you mad that I'm doing drugs?" he asked ashamed with himself.

"I'm shocked that you would go that far but are still doing them?" I asked. He shock his head and looked away from me. I slowly pulled his face up to face me, so he was look at me in the eyes.

"yes, that's why I stayed in that one classroom after class." he answered staring straight into my eyes.

"Naruto I know this is going to sound out of character but if you need to you can use the drugs." I said in monotone.

"Sasuke, if it makes you sad I wont use them, I don't want to lose anything else that I care about." he said trying to look away but couldn't so I saw him blush. So, I gave him a little kiss to calm him down. It did calm him down (he was shacking) but his blush turned redder.

"Sasuke … why did you do that?" he asked.

"Naruto…" he was cut off by the fact that someone was knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" he said as someone had just ruin the mode.

"Its Alex we need you two hide." he said in a soft voice.

"ok, but why?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." he said and ran off to be with Itachi.

"Sasuke come lets go hide. I saw a secret door when we were un packing." he said pulling me to the closet.

He walked to back still pulling me until were got to a trap door and he opened it just in time as someone opened my door and walked all round hoping to find something.

We heard the door to the closet open as the person walked in and looked around walking right past the trap door and since he couldn't find anything he just left.

As we were about to come out we hear, " where the hell is my son!? I want him now!" a man yelled. I could tell Naruto knew who it was because he started to shack with anger. He opened the door and walked out I followed. When I got to the living room Naruto had just punched his father.

"You bastard don't hurt the people I care about. Cause I swear I will kill you!" Naruto roared as hate filled his eyes.

His father got up and walked over to him and slapped him Naruto didn't move nor did he cry out. So he hit him again still nothing again and again and again still get nothing. Finally his father fell over from the fact that he was still in need of medical care. Naruto bent down to make sure he didn't die. But unfortunately he was still alive. He got up and walked over to Itachi and Alex who were on the floor bruise coving their bodies. He pulled both of them into a hug and said, " I really wished you guys told me that he was here then you guys wouldn't have gotten hurt." he said with sadness clearly in his eyes. Then he turned to me and I was shaking with fear. As he walked up to me I flinch and he stopped, " I'm sorry Sasuke I never wanted you to see my father and I fight." and he started to walk away but I ran up to him throw my arms around his waist.

"please don't leave me again, I don't want to lose you. " I said crying like I did the last time he left. He just turned around in my arms and gave me a light kiss on the lips and told me he would see me soon.

He walked back over to his father and picked him up. Then he turned around and said, "I'm really sorry for this. But I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you guys any more then he has." then he left.

I fell to my knees knowing that I couldn't help him. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard, " If you really love him you would go after him. don't let him go that easily." I shock my head and ran off after them. I check his apartment but he wasn't there then I ran to the hospital.

--

**Naruto POV**

As I waked out of Sasuke apartment I wait a couple of minutes hoping Sasuke would come after me but he didn't. so I left to go to the hospital, so I could get him check out again.

As I walked down the stairs I heard someone fall to the floor of Sasuke's apartment but I didn't go back. I had to get him checked out. As I walked down the street I started to fell the pain and blood from when my father hit me. But I keep walking.

I did stop until I got to the hospital and they took him away from me making me fall.

"Are you ok?" asked a familiar voice. I looked up and there stood and out of breath Sasuke holding out a hand. I took it and he pulled up, but because I walked here caring my father through the rain I could stand resulting in me falling into Sasuke's arm and him pulling me close.

"I almost let you go again, but like I said I I'm not letting you go this time.' he said as he kissed my forehead and carried me to a set one of those long chairs. You know the ones that look like the one from the nurse's office. Well when he found and open one he set me down on it and then he sat down letting me rest my head on his lap.

"Sasuke way did you come here?" I asked trying to caught my breath.

"I already told I'm not going to lose you again and as soon as your father is checked in I'm calling my brother and were going home." he said leaning down kissing me lightly on the lips this time.

An hour later, "which one of you is that man's son?" the doctor asked.

"I am," I said as I sat up.

"I have to check you out before you can leave so please come with me?" the doctor said.

"I will but can my friend come with me?" I asked. The doctor just shock his head yes and we followed him.

**--**

**Exam Room **

"what is your name?" the doctor asked.

"my name is Naruto." I answered.

"I would like you to strip down to your underwear." the doctor said.

I just complied and did what he said. When I was out of my clothes he look at my body and then wrote stuff down on his clip board. Then he took my blood presser and then weighed me. (scale was in the room) after that he told me to get dressed.

The next part to come was the question and I knew Sasuke was going to hate me for lying by I had to. If anyone was going to take care of my father it was going to be me.

"Naruto ?" the doctor said. I looked up.

" has your father ever hurt you?" the doctor asked.

"no, my father has not," I answered and watched as Sasuke grew mad. I walked over to Sasuke and pulled him over so he was next to me as the doctor asked me more question and I lied for everyone of them and I gave Sasuke hand a squeeze to tell me I was scared.

After a little bit the doctor left and told us to wait here and that he was going to be back in a few minutes.

When Sasuke knew he was gone he turned to me and said, " Naruto why did you lie to the doctor?"

"Sasuke if anyone gets to kill my father its going to be me!" I said with cold eyes.

"Naruto, you will go to jail if you kill your father." he said with anger in his voice.

" I don't care that man has taken everything from me. He took my childhood, my virginity, and if this goes on he's going to either kill me or he will kill you and Itachi. I cant stand for it any more." I said with anger and fear enlaced in my voice.

"If you go to jail then so will I too. I'm not going to leave you again you and Itachi are all I got." he said as a few tears ran down his face as he buried his face into my shirt.

"Sasuke jail is not a place for you. You will lose everything there and I wouldn't be able to live if those animal took you from me." I said as I pulled him into my arms.

"Naruto," the doctor said as he walked in.

"are you going to make me talk to the cops now? Stupid doctors." I said as I held Sasuke closer.

"well yes and I was wondering if we could restrain your father.?" he asked.

"that's fine," I said just loud enough so he could hear.

"fine, the cops will be here in a few minutes and naru-chan please don't lie to them." said the doctor.

He was just about to walk out the door as I called out his name, "Iruka, I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." he turned around and gave me a sad smile.

"naru-chan, please do this for Sasuke, tell the police about your father?" Iruka said sadness enlaced in his voice.

" I will tell them some stuff but I will not tell him all the shit he did to me." I said

" naru-chan you do what you think is right." he said and then left.

"Naruto who was that?" the raven in my arms asked.

"he is my doctor." I answered.

" Naruto please tell them what that asshole did to you?" Sasuke cried out through my shirt.

" Sasuke…please look at me," I said. He did, and said, " why don't you stay with me and Itachi?" he asked. I just kissed him on the lip and let him calm down and in walks the cops as we're kissing. I broke the kiss and pulled Sasuke closer and whispered in his ear, " we have company." then I sat up straight and looked at the cops they were blushing.

"What do you want to know?" I said angry enlaced in my voice which made Sasuke shudder against me.

"we were told that you have been abused by your father." the older one said this one was a young man .

"yes that is true." I said plainly.

"What exactly did he do to you?" the younger one asked this one was a young women.

" Killed my mother, burned me, cut me, bruised me, raped me and almost killed me between 6 and 20 times." I said plainly.

"My god, your that child that had the father who ran away with you after we were hot on his trail." the younger cop said.

" but in order to make sure you are not lying to us could you please show us proof." the older one said.

" fine, Sasuke can you pleas let go I have to show these people my bruises?" slowly he let go and then I got undressed. they saw the litter of cuts, bruises, and burn marks.

"Holy shit," was all the older cop could say.

"my I get dressed please its cold." I asked.

"yeah…sure." the older cop said.

When I was dressed, I sat back on the exam table hugging Sasuke my head resting on his shoulder.

Then there was a noise outside of exam room and in walked Iruka but he didn't stand for long for he fell when he got two feet in and said to ran. But it was to late for who had stabbed him was right behind and entering the room.

--

**Normal POV**

This person made Naruto's blood boil and as soon as Naruto saw him he jumped off the table and punched him in the face. They got into a brawl.

_He's drunk again, its time to fight _

_She must have done something wrong tonight_

_The living room becomes a boxing rings _

_It's time to run when you see him _

_Clenching his hands _

_She's just a woman _

_Never again_

Naruto's father has him pined to the ground hitting him over and over again. This time he doesn't miss his face. Everyone was shocked they couldn't believe what was going on, so they just stood there and watched as a father beat his son.

_I hear her scream, from down the hall _

_Amazing she can even talk at all _

_She cries to me, go back to bed _

_I'm terrified she'll wind up _

_Dead in his hands, she just a woman _

_Never again_

Naruto couldn't hold in the screams any more, for this time his father was much worse. As each blow came he screamed out more. The cops and Sasuke tried to help, but he just cried out for us to stay away. This time his father was going to be worse because of the drugs the doctors gave him. He told them, " if you come over here then he will kill you, the drugs he is on are making him crazy and he cant feel any pain." Naruto screams out again and again. His father gets up to go after the other people but Naruto wasn't going to let innocent people get caught up in this so he got and tackled his father ignoring the pain.

_Been there before, but not like this _

_Seen it before, but not like this_

_Never before have I ever _

_Seen it this bad _

_She's just a woman _

_Never again _

this is how it always is like Naruto thought. He father was now kicking him, biting him, punch him. Naruto's father didn't care any more. "if I cant have my son then no one can" he screamed as he kissed Naruto. Naruto could breath he was just about to pass out, but then someone kicked his father and he fell. He looked up and saw Iruka, "I wasn't going to let you die" he said with a smile as he fell once again and he knew he wasn't getting up this time. Naruto grew angry, so just as his father was about to beat Sasuke, Naruto tackled him again. "stupid son, if he means so much to you then I will make sure you die together." he said with a smirk on his face. Kicking him as hard as he could in the stomach and then sat on him.

_Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell_

_It starts to sting as it starts to swell_

_She looks at you, she wants the truth _

_It's right out there in the waiting room_

_With those hands _

_Lookin' just as sweet as he can _

_Never again_

_Been there before, but not like this _

_Seen it before, but not like this_

_Never before have I ever _

_Seen it this bad _

_She's just a woman _

_Never again _

A nurse walks in wanting to know wanting to know, what the hell was going on!? But find a blonde boy on the ground, a man above him and no one moving. For they were to afraid that he was going to come after him. When Sasuke nurse the he asked he where they kept their shot. She pointed to the drawer. Sasuke ran over to a drawer with needles in it and stabbed the Naruto's dad in the arm. Making him fall onto the blonde, making it so the blonde couldn't breath Sasuke rushes over and pulls the man off of him and pulls Naruto into his lap. " Naruto are you ok?" Sasuke asked in a worried voice.

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet_

_You're just a child with a temper _

_Haven't you heard " Don't hit a woman"? _

_Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure _

**(I'm not calling Naruto a women) **

"I'm fine, but what happened to my father?" Naruto asked. " he's fine I just gave him a shot to clam him. But Naruto no offence but he doesn't deserve to be called your father!" Sasuke whispered to his dear dear friend.

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight _

_Same old shit, just on a different night_

_She's grabs the gun, she's had enough _

_Tonight she will find out the fucking_

_Tough is this man _

_Pulls the trigger as fast as she can_

_Never again _

Naruto's father couldn't take it any more. He couldn't listen to this boy talk bout him like this and hold his son. He gets up and attacks Sasuke. He just holds on to Naruto as tight as he could, but Sasuke couldn't take as much as Naruto. His screams of pain echoed though out the hospital. All the doctors rushing to find out what was wrong. Naruto couldn't take his father any more. He gets and grabs him holding him still. "Hey you stupid cops, thanks for the help in this fight." he yelled as his father bite his arm and kicked at Naruto's legs.

"what did you say kid?" the older cop said. " I need you to do me a favor, I don't want him to hurt anyone any more. So please. Please shot him. I'll hold him still, but not for long." Naruto said in a serous tone. "I cant do that. You will get hurt." the older cop answered.

"just fucking (bang)" they fall to the floor.

_Been there before, but not like this _

_Seen it before, but not like this_

_Never before have I ever _

_Seen it this bad _

_She's just a women _

_Never again _

**--**

**Sorry for the cliffy but I promise the next chapter will not be a chiffy. I just felt right to end it here. **

**Also I'm not going to update until I get at least 7 reviews cause I'm addicted to reviews. So please feed my addiction. And I sent my thanks to the people who did review. Thank you. **

**Well see you soon **


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Hey peeps this chapter seven **

**This chapter is going to be sad. As you know from the last chapter Naruto was shot and is need of medical attention. **

**Warning- near death trauma, a crying Naruto, and kissing. **

**Also I give and send my love to the people who reviewed. **

SyaoranDazzleChick1- I total agree with you and you will have to read the this chapter to find out ; )

xxemogoddessxx- thx for your review and you will find out in this chapter : )

shmoobunny182- thx for your review

Shimaki-33- and I send my most thx to you (hug). I do agree (sadness) he really doesn't deserve to be Naruto's dad.

darknight11447- I also send thx to you too.

JaRyse- I also send special thx too you. You always send me such nice reviews. Thx soo much (hug)

Also I thx everyone else who sends me reviews I send all my reviews hugs. (type of person who give hugs to everyone. Just so you all know)

I really like reviews. PLEASE review. I accept ALL reviews.

Hope you like it.

**--**

**Normal POV**

**Time froze as everyone wanted the younger police officer shot Naruto and his father.**

**You could hear Sasuke's screams throughout the hospital, as Naruto and his father fell to the floor. **

**Medics rushed into help the people in the exam room, but no one was prepare for what lied inside. For when they opened the door, they found blood everywhere, a boy crying, with the shit beaten out of him. A man on the floor bleeding out. They ran over to him, not knowing what was waiting for them.**

**Moving the bloody body onto a gurney, one nurse looked down because something caught her eye. What caught her eye was a blonde boy laying on the floor bleed profusely. She immediately put pressure on the wound and yelled for someone to get a doctor and to get an O.R. room prepped. **

**As the other boy saw his boyfriend being picked up by this nurse. He walked over to them and pulled him into his arms while the nurse still had pressure on his wound. He started crying again as he saw how bloody his body was. "Sasu, please don't cry (puts his hand on his face) You did what cough even the cops were afraid to do. You actually hit my father. cough cough Sasu… I …love you (passed out) I love you too. **

**Sasuke started o panic, "Lady what happened to him?" he said still crying. **

"**He needs to get to the O.R!" She said angrily. At the fact that no one came yet. **

"**I'll take him. Tell me where to go." Sasuke said. **

"**It would be dangerous but, ok follow me." She said getting up and running out the door, Sasuke right behind her. **

**When they got there, the nurse ran down the hall and got another doctor. (there was one in there already.) **

**When the nurse left Orochimaru (the doctor that was in there to start with) turned to Sasuke looking at with lust filled eyes, and wanting for him to stop. But put his mind back to Naruto, and put him on the bed. **

**Next thing you know, the nurse came running back with another doctor with her as Sasuke had put Naruto onto the bed. They also had found the other doctor was laying on the ground with 2 black eye and a broken nose. **

**The doctor that came in started laughing "Hey Orochimaru, did you try to kiss another patient?" **

**He looked up to see Tsunade and Shizune working on the blonde boy on the bed. **

"**Yeah, but his boyfriend punched me straight in the nose" he answered and Sasuke turned away. **

"**Wait which one did you try to kiss?" Shizune asked. **

"**The black-haired one, I'm not into blonde's." He answered licking his lips. **

"**It figures even when he's hurt, he can kick your ass." Tsunade said. Sasuke looked up at the blonde doctor. **

"**Do you know him?" Sasuke asked. **

"**Yup (she smirks) I've known him for awhile." She replied. **

"**Then why didn't you stop his father!" Sasuke hollered at her. **

"**What are you talking about?" Both women asked. **

"**His father was abusing him!" Sasuke yelled. **

"**How did you know?!" They asked with a hint of anger in their voices. **

"**I knew because I saw his father do it and he told me!" Sasuke yelled back. **

**The nurse and doctors worked on Naruto for two hours…these were the longest hours Sasuke had ever seen. But he boar the hours because he wanted to make sure Naruto was going to be ok. **

**First, they worked on his shoulder wound. Making sure to safely remove the bullet and then wrap it up. Next was his ribs. Over two days Naruto's dad broke two of his ribs. So they wrapped it up. Finally they worked on his leg. Naruto had a sprained ankle and it was in bad condition, but for the obvious reasons he didn't notice.. So they wrapped up his ankle but he would have to use crutches for 3 weeks. When they were finally done, Naruto was still unconscious. So they left the two alone hoping for the best. **

**--**

**Naruto's POV**

"**where am I?" I whispered **

"**Why is it so dark?" I asked solely to myself **

"**SASUKE!?" I scream but heard nothing.**

**I was starting to get scared, was I dead or was I unconscious? I couldn't figure it out. Then I saw a dull light, at the end of the dark area surrounding me. So I walked to it, well more like I was drawn to it. As I got closer I saw a tiny silver tailed fox. Wounding why it was hear by itself I picked it up and asked it, even though I knew that it wasn't going to answer back. But boy was I wrong. **

"**why are you here?" I asked softly. **

**The cute fox just looked up to me and said, " I'm here to make sure you wake up." **

"**did someone send for you to get me?" I asked a little louder. **

" **yes a cute little raven asked for someone to help make you better. So my mommy sent me to help you heal your wounds. But when you wake up I will turn into a real fox and you will have to take care of me in return for helping you." the fox said. **

"**is there anything else that I should know before I consent to this?" I asked**

"**well duh, I'm a fox from the heavens and I need food until I get better. So I will need to feed off of your life force. Your life force is what gives you the strength to move and to think, to put it bluntly." **

"**and you will do this how?" **

"**well it easy, you wont even fell it. All I have to do it touch any part of your body and a little of your life force will come in to my body. But I wont do this until you are fully healed." **

"**fine," was all I said as I started to fell again. I could fell pain and man did it hurt like hell. **

**As I opened my eyes slowly, as I gradually got my vision back. I noticed a sleeping raven next to me holding my hand and a little fox on my lap. I started petting the fox and he started to purr. I guess the purring wake Sasuke up in few minutes later I couldn't feel the cat on my lap. **

**I felt Sasuke pick up the little fox on the little table that was used for food. So, when I figured out that the fox wasn't in my lap I pulled Sasuke on to my lap. As I held him close to me I started to cry. **

"**Sasuke, please never let me go back to that place. It was so dark and I couldn't see anything. It was horrible." I said through my tears. **

"**Sasuke I don't want you to leave me again. Please don't leave me." I cried for the first time in so years. **

"**I wont leave you I promise." he whispered into my ear, as he whipped away one of my tears and placing a light kiss on my lips.**

**--**

**Ok I'm very sorry for this being so late but I had a few family problems and couldn't update my story and it doesn't help any that my computer had a very bad virus. **

**But I'm hoping to get to update more. **

**Also I need you guys to tell me where this should go next. I'm either going to put Naruto with some random family member from his father's side OR let him live with Sasuke and Itachi. PLEASE help me out here. **

**ALSO please take a look at my new story while you wait for me to update its called love is only hope .**

**Hoped you liked the chapter **

**See Ya ; ) **


	8. Chapter 8

-1

**Chapter 7 RECAP-**

"**Sasuke, please never let me go back to that place. It was so dark and I couldn't see anything. It was horrible." I said through my tears. **

"**Sasuke I don't want you to leave me again. Please don't leave me." I cried for the first time in so years. **

"**I wont leave you I promise." he whispered into my ear, as he whipped away one of my tears and placing a light kiss on my lips.**

**--**

**Chapter 8**

**As he slowly pulled away he sat next to me, so I put my head on his shoulders. Slowly feel my sleepless nights catching up to me. **

"**Sasuke … I'm tired.. But I don't want to go to sleep." I said through my yawns. **

"**its ok, its ok love…just go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." he said laying us both down. I couldn't help but curl up into his chest as he pulled me close. **

**But just as Naruto was about to fall asleep. The door flies open and in comes Tsunade, Shizune, and Orochimaru. This had made the cute little fox ( Naruto) to shot up and growl, as he looked at the man who tried to kiss Sasuke. **

"**Tsunade yawn what's wrong? I was sleeping." I asked sleepily. "and what is he doing here?" asked a hint of anger lingered in my voice as I remembered what he had done.**

**FLASHBACK**

"_**put him on the bed. I'll be right back. Orochimaru I suggest you don't mess with these kids unless you want to get your ass kicked." Shizune warned him. **_

"_**yeah yeah." he said licking his lips. As soon as she left the room he waked over to the cute raven holding a blonde boy. **_

"_**oh my, what do we have here?" Orochimaru asked licking his lips. **_

"_**Orochimaru, don't touch him" the little blonde said as he was put on the table. **_

"_**oh sooo scary brat. reaches over and pulls Sasuke into his chest." Orochimaru said smiling evilly. **_

"_**Orochiimmaarruu!!" Naruto said standing up and walking over to them. But before he could do anything Orochimaru kissed Sasuke. **_

"_**THAT'S IT!!" Naruto yelled as he pulled Sasuke out of his arms and punched him square in the nose. Which would soon cause two black eyes to appear. **_

_**But then he fell to the floor, "shit kid I didn't know you were shot." Orochimaru said he picked Naruto up and put him back on the bed. Sasuke didn't like that at all. So he punch Orochimaru too. **_

_**Next thing you know, the nurse came running back with another doctor with her as Sasuke had put Naruto onto the bed. They also had found the other doctor was laying on the ground with 2 black eye and a broken nose. **_

_**The doctor that came in started laughing "Hey Orochimaru, did you try to kiss another patient?" **_

_**He looked up to see Tsunade and Shizune working on the blonde boy on the bed. **_

"_**Yeah, but his boyfriend punched me straight in the nose" he answered and Sasuke turned away. **_

"_**Wait which one did you try to kiss?" Shizune asked. **_

"_**The black-haired one, I'm not into blonde's." He answered licking his lips. **_

"_**It figures even when he's hurt, he can kick your ass." Tsunade said. Sasuke looked up at the blonde doctor. **_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**--**

**Naruto's POV**

"**I'm here because I wanted to say I'm sorry and to tell you that your father is in surgery." Orochimaru said in a sad voice. As I heard this I got out of the hospital bed and tried ran to the surgery room. But fell as I got out of bed. So Sasuke help me up and put me on his back. He ran all the way there, the two doctors and nurse followed us. (he wasn't wearing one of those gowns that the hospitals make you wear)**

**As we draw closer to our destination, I could see my father in the room being worked on. Blood was everywhere, he was cut open and I could see all his organs, but I didn't cry. No matter what would happen to him I never cried. I didn't even cry for my mother at her funeral, the only person I cried for was Sasuke. why I couldn't tell. I loved Sasuke but like a brother and that was all or was there more to these feeling. I mean all I tell him everything and he cares for me. He shows me compassion, the one thing no one dared to show me, was it that I need him because he gave me the things I need. But then that wouldn't be love that would mean I was using him. But I don't want that. I want to learn to love but how do I do that.**

**Someone help! I cant figure out what to do. I cried out in my head. **

**calm down kit. Your being so loud. he head a voice in his head say. **

**who are you? I asked. **

** did you forget about me already kit? the voice now boomed in my head. **

**your that fox. The one who saved me. **

**bingo kit, you figured it out but I do have a name you know? **

**yeah and what would that be? **

**Kyuubi the fox said plainly. **

**well Kyuubi, what is it that you think I should do?**

**I think you should talk to Sasuke and figure the whole thing out. **

**but I wouldn't know what to say. What would I do if he did love me? **

**kit he loves you. he said and then went back to sleep. **

**I guess I will have to talk to him. But I need to see how my dad is doing. **

**But when I woke up, (fell asleep on Sasuke back) my father was dead and I was crying as if I was watching the whole thing. **

"**how…how did this happen?" I asked as I looked up at Sasuke. **

"**he died because he was shot in the heart. They couldn't save him." he said as I sat on the fall crying (people are heavy when they sleep)(also he had finally cracked that why he is crying). I felt arms wrap around me and pull me closer. I just cried into his shirt hoping that it was all a bad dream, but I wasn't. I was alone now and I had no one. **

"**Naruto your not alone. Just remember that. You still have me, Itachi, and Alex. Please don't cry my little fox. Please don't cry." Sasuke said but I just pushed him away. **

"**you guys are just showing me pity. No one could ever love someone like me." I yelled. **

**SLAP "how can you say that? I love you. I love you more then your ungrateful father could ever!" Sasuke shouted while tears welled up in his eyes. **

"**you know what. I love you no matter, and I will always love you." he said taking the shattered thing that use to be me into his arms and held me close. **

"**but Sasuke why do you love me. I'm nothing but a used, ungrateful, and no homeless person. Why would you love someone like that?" I crying out into his shirt, which just at that moment noticed that he was still wearing the some clothes from the other day. **

"**Naruto, did you know that this brat hasn't left your side since you came in to the hospital?" Tsunade asked as she stood in the doorway. I looked up at Sasuke, he just shock his head.**

"**Shizune and I had to bring him food. We would not leave you side." she said and then left. **

"**Sasuke…" I tried to put a sentence together but couldn't. the only I could think of was how much I want him. How much I want to kiss him, hold him, touch him. I finally figured out what my feeling were and they told me that I loved Sasuke. **

"**Naruto…" he started but I shut him up by kissing those beautiful pick lips of his. **

"**I'm sorry. I been want to tell you something for a long time now and I just lost myself for a moment, but you understand why I said that. Right?" I said sadly. **

"**my sweet, I know understand for it happened to me to. Not the abuse part but my father didn't love me either, and because of that I doubted everyone too. Until I meet you. You showed me that there are people worse off then me. Naruto I knew along time ago that your father was abusing you, but you never listened to me. So I waited for you to come to me." **

**I looked up at his dark eyes, and I saw all his emotion. I wonder why I didn't see any of this before. **

**But before I could ask him anything I was picked and carried out of the hospital to a black car that was waiting outside for us. The person who picked us up was Itachi. He looked so worried and Alex was with him. He also looked worried. **

**When we got home, Sasuke took me to his room and we laid there for awhile. When I felt I was about to go to sleep told Sasuke the one thing I hoped I would never let slip. **

**I told him that I had a demon inside of me and that it was a fox and that its name was Kyuubi, but before I could hear what he had to say I fell a sleep and I hope to never wake up. **

**--**

**The next morning I woke up early (1 am ), Sasuke was still sleeping. He still had me pulled close to his body.**

"**why are you still holding me? I'm have a demon inside me and you still show that you love me?" I said quietly, as I pushed a few strains of hair out of his face placed a small kiss on his lips. **

"**Sasuke, I love you and I always have." I said as I parted from his beautiful pink lips. **

"**I love you too Naruto." said a soft voice, as he pulled me closer and kissed me again. **

"**please don't let me go." I said breathing heavily. **

"**I don't plan to. I wont let anyone have you." he said as he bit lightly on my neck. **

**A soft moan excepted my lips as he hit a sweet spot on my neck. I felt my whole body get hotter. I wanted more, but as he trailed kisses down my stomach. He stopped and said, " Naruto I want to wait. I want our first time to be special." **

"**that's fine what ever makes you happy." I said as he laid down next to me and we fell asleep. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I was going to spend the whole day with him, since we didn't have school. But for me nothing can ever go as planned. **

**--**

**Okay that's the end of the chapter and the next one will be longer. A lot of stuff happens in the next chapter. So send me reviews and I will update faster. Also im sorry if you find mistakes please tell me if you do. **

**Disclaim- don't own the cute little blonde but if I did a lot of stuff would be different. (evil smile) **

**Special Thanks**

Shimaki-33- well I hope you like the chapter, and thanks for the review.

darknight11447- thank you every much for helping me figure out what to do, and thanks for the review.

xxemogoddessxx-** thanks for your idea and thanks for the review. And yes everything is getting better. But everything will get back to normal in a little while. Thanks for the concern. (hug) **

SyaoranDazzleChick1- thank you for the wonderful review and I think you idea is cool so I think I might just do that.

**I thank everyone who has read my story and you will find out what happens to Naruto and Sasuke soon. Hope you guys like the chapter. **

**Love you all**

**Remember R&R. I except all reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 recap-**

"_**Sasuke, I love you and I always have." I said as I parted from his beautiful pink lips. **_

"_**I love you too Naruto." said a soft voice, as he pulled me closer and kissed me again. **_

"_**please don't let me go." I said breathing heavily. **_

"_**I don't plan to. I wont let anyone have you." he said as he bit lightly on my neck. **_

_**A soft moan excepted my lips as he hit a sweet spot on my neck. I felt my whole body get hotter. I wanted more, but as he trailed kisses down my stomach. He stopped and said, " Naruto I want to wait. I want our first time to be special." **_

"_**that's fine what ever makes you happy." I said as he laid down next to me and we fell asleep. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I was going to spend the whole day with him, since we didn't have school. But for me nothing can ever go as planned. **_

_**END OF RECAP **_

_**--**_

Disclaim- I do NOT own the cute little blonde aka Naruto or any of his friends.

WARNING- little yaoi in this chapter

**Chapter 9 **

**Sasuke's POV**

As I woke up for the fourth time I realized that it was eleven and that I was missing something. When I was fully awoke I realized that it was Naruto that I was missing.

"ITACHI!!" I yelled as I sat straight up. He came running in and asked what was wrong I told him that Naruto was laying in bed when I woke up. He started to laugh.

"calm down laughing he's in da shower." he said his laughing calming down now.

"but don't hear da shower?" I asked so confused

**Normal POV**

"cause when you woke up I was just getting out of the shower" said the blonde as he stood ion the door way. A towel around his waist another one around his neck, leaving his tone upper body showing, but both raven haired boys (1) looked him over.

"like what you see?" he asked with a smile on his face as he sat down on the bed (still in his towel.

control, control, control was that went through the raven haired boys. But their concentration was broken when the blonde got off the bed and walked out of the room. Leaving a very confused Sasuke and Itachi.

They could hear Naruto's voice, he was talking to someone. As they went to go see who it was. Alex screamed out, for he to had seen Naruto's tone upper body and was drooling all over him.

When they got there, Naruto was walking to the room telling them that Alex was there and how he wished that he put clothes on. Sasuke and Itachi laughed slightly. Which made Naruto blush, as he turned around to go get changed Sasuke grabbed his arm and asked when he got the swirl that was on his upper right arm (smaller version of the seal on Naruto's stomach). Naruto looked at him confused and asked what he was talking about.

"This right here." Sasuke said as he poke it. Naruto looked down where was pointing and said I don't know.

shit, I know what that is!! Naruto said in his head, as he drug Sasuke to the room and close the door, locking it too.

"what the hell Naruto." Sasuke said a little mad that he was just pulled out of the hallway and back into the bed room.

"that thing you found I think its from my demon." Naruto said quietly.

"What are you sure?" Sasuke asked softly.

"yeah." Naruto said calmly.

"Naruto do you think you could put on some clothes." Sasuke said with a blush.

"Aww don't you like my bare upper body?" Naruto asked teasingly for he knew that Sasuke loved it and that he was causing Sasuke a "problem".

"no blush I love you body but…blush" Sasuke said looking up, his face total red.

"fine." he said as he walked closer to Sasuke, leaning over him. Kissing his neck slowly, lick every so often. Making Sasuke moan oh so quietly.

"Naru…Naruto…your making it worse." Sasuke said as his breath got heavier.

(cute face) " but I can fix it" Naruto said as he slowly kissed down Sasuke chest to get to his boxer. (didn't get dressed yet)

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, so he pulled Naruto up to his lip and kissed him hard.

"please fix it" Sasuke said through his heavy breathing.

Naruto just nodded and slowly pushed Sasuke backwards, making him lay on his back. He slowly started to kiss down for Sasuke's forehead to his lightly tinted pink lips. Leaving a little kiss on them and then worked down to his neck. Where he would nip and lick and leaving little marks on his neck. Then Naruto at a random spot on Sasuke's neck (like the top of his shoulder where the neck meets the shoulder). Making Sasuke moan loader. This had aroused the blonde and he looked the sound was making so he did it again making him moan a little then last time.

"Naru…Naru-chan, please moan stop…teasing." Sasuke said through heavy breathing and his oh so adorable moans. Naruto looked up with lust filled eyes. Sasuke's boxer were gone before he realized and a warm mouth was over his man hood. Sasuke moaned even loader.

Then Naruto bite softly on it every so often. Making Sasuke moan even loader. He started to move his head up and down. His tongue moved along the underside of his man hood earning him another moan.

Naruto could fell that Sasuke was going to come soon. So he took Sasuke in whole. Deep throated him, making Sasuke cry out a moan. Then he sucked hard and Sasuke came. Naruto swallowed it all, and then kissed Sasuke so he could taste himself. When he broke the kiss, he licked his lip.

"you taste good" Naruto said with a smirk. As he laid down next to Sasuke. Sasuke pulled him into his arm and pulled him closer to him. As they laid there, they fell asleep.

--

**Meanwhile with Itachi and Alex **

Alex and Itachi were sitting in the living room hoping to block out Sasuke's moan which for some reason keep getting louder. Final they couldn't take it anymore so they decided to leave. Just as they opened da door, they saw a man.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Deidara. I'm here with news for Naruto. I was told he was staying with you." the man said in a smooth voice. (which Alex liked)

Itachi saw this and started to get really frustrated with Alex. Hell Itachi was just down pissed at him. Cause every time he saw someone who was cute or had a nice body. He would go crazy. Itachi was also sure that he was cheating on him.

"why yes he is but he's buzy right now so why don't you and I talk and ill relay the message to him." Itachi said with a pleasant smile.

"I would but it looks like you got company." Deidara said in his still smooth voice.

"oh don't worry he was just about to leave." Itachi said with a angry smile to Alex. Alex just nodded and said his good bye and left.

"Oh kay then I guess I'll take you up on your offer." Deidara said.

"Sasuke I'll be back in a little while." Itachi yelled down the hall but to his vein he was not heard, he still left though.

Then they left, after Itachi grabbed a coat.

They took Deidara car and drove to a local diner. As Deidara was driving him and Itachi were talking about how much Naruto grow up and how much he has changed.

When they got there Itachi decided that he was going to take Deidara to the bar instead, and since Deidara didn't protest. He just keep pulling him to the bar. As he pulled Deidara, he hand slow slipped into Deidara's and he stopped and looked at Deidara to make sure he wasn't forcing him to come along. But before he could turn around Deidara had put his arms around Itachi's waste and pulled him close to him. Itachi looked up at Deidara's silver blue eyes with a slight bit of shock on his face. Deidara was just about to back away when he felt hands on his hands, he looked down this time. Itachi had put his hands on his own and looked up smiling. Which made him (Itachi) look even cuter in the moonlight. (yeah it is night time. Why else would you go to a bar.)

Deidara turned Itachi around and kissed him lightly on da lips and then backed away. Both there face were tinted red. Itachi walked the little ways to Deidara and put a tiny kiss on his lips too and pulled away slowly. Hoping he didn't make Deidara mad, but when he looked up all he saw was a smiling Deidara. They both smiled and walked back to da car and went home.

When they got to Itachi's house, Sasuke opened the door (Itachi forgot his keys) and walked to da living room where Naruto and him were watching Halloween II and Naruto was shaking like crazy. He didn't like scary movies. So as the two men walked in Sasuke had Naruto in his arm and Naruto had his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Deidara laughed at da sight which made Naruto shot up straight and look over his shoulder.

"DEIDARA!!" Naruto scream as he ran up to him and hugged him making Sasuke a little jealous.

"What da hell you doing here?" Naruto asked as he sat next to Sasuke again. Sasuke paused the movie as Itachi and Deidara sat down on da other couch.

"Well, since your father died, you need to go live with one of your relatives." Deidara said in a soft voice. This statement made Naruto shot his head up and look at Deidara.

"Dei, why cant I live in my apartment." Naruto asked sadness enlaced in his voice. Cause Sasuke to wrap his arms around Naruto. Naruto leaned in to the embrace and looked up again.

"because da court says you have to live with an adult." Deidara answered.

"Then why doesn't he just live here??" Itachi and Sasuke said in unison.

"because I would never want to impose on you guys. You have enough problems as it is, with out me being in your way." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Naruto, this is no time for you to be stubborn. I think it's a good idea. Besides I don't trust your relatives." Deidara said.

"But you of all people should know how I feel about having to live with people as it is." Naruto scream at Dei and then ran away. Sasuke was just about to get up, when Itachi stood and said let me handle this. Sasuke just nodded and sat back down, as Itachi ran after Naruto.

"NARUTO" Itachi yelled out the open door. Naruto stopped and turned around to come face to face with Itachi.

"Itachi, I cant stay. I don't want to be a bother." Naruto said as he hung his head. Itachi gentle lifted it and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Naruto, you have been living with are family since you were little. I'm not letting you go this time to who know where. To be with who know who. You are staying with us!" Itachi a little angry showed in his voice, but Naruto didn't care. Naruto hugged Itachi and said a quiet thank you, but before they went in Itachi asked Naruto if he want to go on a walk with him. Naruto just shock his head and they started walking to da park.

--

**Meanwhile with Dei and Sasuke **

"Sasuke, don't worry Naruto will probably end up staying here." Dei said as he looked at a sad Sasuke.

"I hope. I know none of his relatives want him. I know they hate him. But why cant he see that we love him??" Sasuke asked quietly.

"because he loves you guys too and doesn't want you guys to get hurt if something happens to him." Dei answered, making Sasuke look up at him.

"you love him don't you?" Dei asked.

"Yup, I love him like a love sick puppy." Sasuke answered.

"you like my brother don't you?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Yes…but" be was cut off by Sasuke.

"then will you go out with him. You would make a much better boyfriend then his other one…his other one is cheating on him." Sasuke said sadly.

"whats his boyfriend like?" Dei asked.

"He's (ding dong) god damn it,"

"Itachi if that's you im going to be sooo pissed." Sasuke said as he opened da door and found Alex.

Dei came up behind him and asked what he wanted. Alex looked up and started to cry,

what da hell is going on with this guy. Sasuke and Dei thought

"Sasuke is your brother home." Alex asked through his tears.

"not home. Do you need something?" Sasuke said clearly angry.

"I want to apologize to Itachi for cheating on him." Alex said.

"WHAT!!" Itachi yelled from behind him. Alex flinched and Naruto clenched his hand into a fist.

--

Sorry for da cliffy but this is just where it had to end. Oh well. I will update soon and I sorry this took sooo long I was reading twilight which is an amazing book. Also just so you people know Alex likes everyone.

Disclaim- I do NOT own the cute little blonde aka Naruto or any of his friends.

WARNING- little yaoi in this chapter

(1) - I am not calling Itachi or Sasuke kids it was just the best thing that fit there.

SweetDevilzEyez-thx for da review and thing do get better but they also get worse im sorry. And yes Naruto does feel really bad about his parents (this will be shown in a later chapter)but Sasuke is easing the pain. And Itachi is helping too.

xxemogoddessxx- thx for da tell me . Ill try to work on tht and thx for da review

SyaoranDazzleChick1- thx for da review. And I don't think tht at all. I thought it was good that Naruto's dad died. And I will see what I can do about da raven.

darknight11447- thx for da review

Hope you like

Plz R&R

Love lots

Ps. Plz send me more reviews it make me happy to hear tht ppl like my story.


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 9 RECAP-**

"**whats his boyfriend like?" Dei asked. **

"**He's (ding dong) god damn it," **

"**Itachi if that's you I'm going to be sooo pissed." Sasuke said as he opened da door and found Alex. **

**Dei came up behind him and asked what he wanted. Alex looked up and started to cry, **

**what da hell is going on with this guy. Sasuke and Dei thought**

"**Sasuke is your brother home." Alex asked through his tears.**

"**not home. Do you need something?" Sasuke said clearly angry. **

"**I want to apologize to Itachi for cheating on him." Alex said. **

"**WHAT!!" Itachi yelled from behind him. Alex flinched and Naruto clenched his hand into a fist. **

--

**Disclam- i dont own the cute little blonde aka Naruto or his friends **

**Chapter 10 Sasuke's POV**

**This was the first time I heard my brother sound so mad, except for when Naruto left. But this anger was different. It was like he felt betrayed by this fake, insignificant little bitch of a person. I was getting feed up with this person, and I could tell was Dei and Naruto. Even through Dei just came into our lives, he someone I know we can trust. Ok well back to Itachi. **

**Normal POV**

**As Itachi stood at da front door, fuming. Naruto slowly walked over to Alex and looked him straight in the face…and smiled as he let his fist fly into Alex's face. Making him fly into da wall and fall to his knees. Naruto then looked down at him and smile again. Making everyone chilled to da bone. Then he kicked him in da stomach, but as he was about to pick him up and punch him. He heard Sasuke's voice, which made him snap into reality. **

**Naruto forced himself not to look up at da three people around him. He then passed out as he started to remember the hell he went through. Sasuke ran over and caught him just before he hit the floor. He slowly pick him up and took him inside. AS he pasted Alex he gave him a nasty look and went inside, closing da door behind him tell. Deidara to watch his brother and to make sure he doesn't do anything he would regret. **

**Leave a injured Alex, a confused Deidara, and a still fuming Itachi. When Itachi looked up, he scared da shit out of Alex. Deidara just walked over and told Itachi to calm down. Itachi was so blind with angry that he hit him not consciously knowing that he hit him. Until he felt Deidara wrap his arms around him and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Calming Itachi instantly, making him move closer to Dei body and pulling his arms tightly around Dei's waist. **

"**Thank you," Itachi whispered into Deidara's shirt. **

"**No problem," Dei said with a smile. **

**Itachi Turned around in Dei's arms, now facing Alex.**

"**Alex, I don't want to see you anymore. Please leave!!" Itachi said in a venomest voice he could. This made Alex cry even more. **

"**But Itachi I came to tell you that she dumped me because she found out about you." he said through his tears. **

"**Well guess what now you don't even have me. I kinda figure you were going out with someone because you never showed me da love you did when we were little." Itachi said sadness now in his voice. **

"**I also have to tell you that wasn't me. In your past. It was Dei. That's why I was hoping you wouldn't meet him because I knew you would fall for him." Alex screamed tears still streaming down his face. This made the anger rise again, but Deidara calmed him again with a little kiss, but this one was on his shoulder. **

"**Alex you should go home before Im da you have to worry about." Deidara said anger clearly in his voice. Alex followed Deidara orders and left.**

**Now only Dei and Itachi were left outside, holding each other. Alex looked at Dei angrily, as he watch him kiss his Itachi. Yeah, Alex is what you would call obsessed, but he knew better to mess with Itachi again. He love him but he also wanted him to be happy. So he left that night, wishing him his love his last I love you and drove off. **

**As Itachi and Dei watch him drive off, Itachi couldn't help but to let one tear fall. For he also did love Alex, but he didn't like being used. That night was the end of their love but it was also the start of Dei and his newly found love. **

**-- **

**OK this is the end of this chapter. I'm sorry it short the next one will be longer. I just had to have this chapter. I will explain da whole thing about what Alex said in the next chapter. AND there's a big secret between Alex and Dei. I wonder if you can figure it out before I post da next chapter. Well I hoped you liked it.**

**PLEAZE R&R **

**Review make me happy and happy me isn't lazy. So that means I update faster. So review plz big puppy dog eyes **

**Special thx go to **

**SweetDevilzEyez- I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. When I read your review. It got me to think that I should put in a chapter for Itachi, Alex, and Dei. So thx. **

**xxemogoddessxx- thx and I will and work on that. I usual edit and take those out but I was in a rush and forgot. Thx for telling me. **

**Shimaki-33- I will try and be more graphic next time and to make it longer. And im guessing your referring to with Alex. You'll find out soon. **

**darknight11447- thx for the review. I'm glad you liked it. **

**Love lots **


	11. Chapter 11

-1**Hey people.**

**Ok I would like to apologize for the terrible grammar in the last few chapters. I know have my sis helping me go through my chapters and fix them. I will repost these chapter when they are all corrected. Also I would like to warn you that the next part of this story will have a lot more abuse in it, but on the other hand you get to learn about Deidara. **

**I would like to send special thanks, to everyone who is reading this fan fic. I hope everyone likes it. Also, I might be discontinuing my other fan fic because im get no review. I will post one last chapter before I do that though. **

**Disclaim- **I don't own the cute little blonde or his friend**. **

**Warning- **abuse, kissing, rape, and one of Naruto's many secrets. This chapter will contain more of the abuse of Naruto. So please don't be mad.

"**regular font" **regular speaking

"**bold underline" Naruto's inner voice**_. _This is new he comes back because of stress. Also no one can hear the inner voice.

"underline" this is the little fox that saved Naruto. He is now a spirit that lives inside Naruto so no one can hear him.

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE R&R plz

**Chapter 10 RECAP **

_Now only Dei and Itachi were left outside, holding each other. Alex looked at Dei angrily, as he watch him kiss his Itachi. Yeah, Alex is what you would call obsessed, but he knew better to mess with Itachi again. He love him but he also wanted him to be happy. So he left that night, wishing him his love his last I love you and drove off. _

_As Itachi and Dei watch him drive off, Itachi couldn't help but to let one tear fall. For he also did love Alex, but he didn't like being used. That night was the end of their love but it was also the start of Dei and his newly found love. _

**--**

**Chapter 11 **

When they knew he was gone Itachi and Dei went inside, but only to find Naruto in hysterics on the floor and Sasuke was holding him in his arms.

They both ran over to be by Naruto's side, but as they got closer. They could hear him muttering. As they got even closer, they could start to make out what he was saying, but it wasn't till, they were by his side did they hear his actual word.

"I'm not my father" Naruto says softly

"**yes u are don't deny it. They all saw you. Look at their face**_." _ the inner voice says. (2)

"no I don't want to. I hurts to much." Naruto softly answered.

"**oh come on. Just do what comes natural to you, and that would to hurt people," ** the inner voice said as he was reached for Naruto but was bit by a little fox

"stupid kid, run NOW!" the little fox yelled. (3) Naruto started to ran but trip and the inner Naruto grabbed him and ran.

"NARUTO, WAKE UP." Sasuke screamed, as he shook Naruto.

"Sasuke I feel so much better." Evil Naruto said with a wicked smile before fainting again .

Bam! "You're not in control you bastard! I am." The real Naruto yelled inside his head while punching evil Naruto. (got really mad when he took over)

"Back off runt." Evil Naruto replied from the wall he crashed into. "Never!" Naruto yelled and switch kicked him.

**Back in the real world with Sasuke…**

**Sasuke POV**

"He may be fighting his other self." Dei suggested. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Naruto is schizophrenic" Dei said. "How come he didn't tell me?" I asked.

"Naruto didn't want you to leave him, he was afraid that if you found out you would hate him and leave him." Dei explained.

"But I'd never leave him!" I yelled. "He's a bit insecure so he wasn't sure." Dei said.

I looked away.

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto POV

My other self just slammed me into the wall. I got up and growled at him. "Get. OUT!" I yelled.

He scoffed. "Hah like I'd leave, I'm you." "No you're not, I'm me!" I yelled and axe kicked him.

He came at me with his fist trying to hit my gut I caught his arm and jumped back while doing so. I then stepped in with my left foot and then twisted his arm until his arm was on my shoulder and then pulled down and broke his elbow. He screeched in pain and I let go and turned around and he punched me in the face with his good arm.

I growled while I skidded back a bit. I then ran at him and roundhoused him. He skidded sideways a bit.

He then came at me and tried to punch me, I moved and outside inside blocked him and then tripped him and he flew into the floor.

He pushed himself up and wiped blood off of his forehead and then front kicked me. I gasped as the air was knocked out of me.

He then grabbed me by my hair and knee kicked me in the stomach. I coughed up some blood.

He smirked and said "You'll never win against me and when I get control over your body again I'll kill your beloved Sasuke."

I glared and said "Never, I won't let you hurt the ones I love!" Just then the little fox came back and jumped at me.

He was absorbed into my body and I felt my blood grow hot and pumping faster my wounds healing and my sight getting keener and my nails growing longer.

I growled and hollered "You're dead now!" Before moving at a break neck speed and punching him

He fainted and I got control again, but as so as i did. i got lost in the darkness again.

**Still Naruto but normal POV**

This time though no one was there to help him. Naruto couldn't take it any more he wanted to die. He didn't want to became a danger to the people he loved.

"GOD DAMN IT! I JUST WANT TO DIE." Naruto shouted then a warmth covered him. He knew this warmth, it was Sasuke. Naruto walked through the dark icy room to get to the warmth.

Soon he could see a bright light, and heard someone calling him. But in the dark he could see himself. His evil self, the one he knew deep down he would one day become. The dark Naruto called out to him, telling to come this way.

"NARUTO, WAKE YOUR ASS UP." shouted the dark Naruto. "HE COULD ONLY HURT YOU. WHY DON'T YOU JUST ENBRACE THE DARKNESS. THEN NOTHING CAN HURT YOU. The dark Naruto shouted again.

"I LOVE HIM, AND IF HE HURTS ME, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO. BUT I WOULD NEVER EVER BECOME LIKE YOU. YOU SELFISH BASTARD!!" Naruto hollered, and walked towards the warmth. Leaving the selfish bastard in the dark. But woke to a heavy weight on his stomach.

--

**Normal POV**

As Sasuke laid there crying on his stomach. He felt him stir, is he ok was all that went through his mind as Sasuke now leaned over him. Most of his weight on his stomach.

"S..sa..sasu..your hurting me." Naruto said in a small voice.

"NARUTO," Sasuke yelled as he hugged the hell out of Naruto, and then kissed him feverously.

"ne..s…s..sasu I cant breath." Naruto said through the kiss.

Sasuke broke the kiss and then sat on Naruto stomach.

"Naruto, we need to take you to the hospital." Dei said in a serous tone.

"I know Dei. But cant it wait till the morning?" Naruto asked.

"Hun it is morning," Sasuke said still sitting on his stomach.

"WHAT how long was I out?" asked Naruto.

"The whole night. You scared the shit out of all of us." Itachi said.

"oh, I'm sorry." Naruto said turning his head .

"I'm guessing you told them, Dei." Naruto asked his head still turned.

"Yeah, I had to." Dei said his voice was low and distant.

"well how does Dei now all this?" Sasuke asked.

"well I know all this because I've know Naruto in fact I've know all of you since u we're little." Dei said with a little smile.

"But we can talk bout that later, first we have to get Naruto to the hospital." Dei said as he stood up. (They were all sitting on the floor next to Naruto)

--

**HOSPITAL **

Naruto now sat, once again in another hospital bed, Sasuke laying next to him, his arms wrapped around him. Both were sleeping lightly, as the three (Itachi) of them waited for the doctor to come and check Naruto out, but when Dei walked in Itachi asked why he was dressed like a doctor. But after a few seconds, he remember Deidara tell him that he was one of Naruto's doctor.

"Naruto, you need to wake up." Deidara said softly.

"I am up. I was just resting my eyes." (A/N:I hate when people say this. Cause sleeping and resting your eyes is the same thing) Naruto says, in a groggy voice.

"do you want Sasuke and Itachi in here, while I examine you?" Deidara asked.

"I don't care. They already know I'm insane. So what does it matter?" Naruto said his voice slightly hurt but also anger flared up a little too.

"Fine, Do you guys want to stay?" asked Deidara. They just shook their head.

"ok, Naruto I'm goin to ask you some questions." Said Deidara.

"Fine," said Naruto.

"Question 1 - did your other self talk to you?"

"Question 2 - what happened when you blacked out?"

"Question 3 - What did you other self say to you?"

"Last question - Which one of the Naruto's are you?"

"Answer 1 - yes"

"Answer 2 - I was pulled into a dark room. Where I meant HIM for the first time. We fought, I won, and he was knocked out, and there was a little fox there."

"Answer 3- …" "Wait what do you mean there was a fox?"

"the little fox, is someone who saved my life before. He now lives inside me, until he is well again. He also promised to keep me safe from bad things."

"ok, go on."

"Answer 3 - he told me that I was just like my father and that I was going to end up hurting all the people I love and that I will kill people too. He also said…Naruto looks down…he said something horrible and then when I knocked him out I headed to the warmth, that was Sasuke, Sasuke blushes and he tells me that I should go to his side. But the warmth won over him." he said in a sad/angry/happy voice.

"and what was the horrible thing he said?" asked Deidara.

"He said…he said…he said …he was going to kill Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone looked surprised, but know they also knew that this was the real Naruto. Naruto know sat on the hospital bed tears rolling down his face, going unseen by Naruto but not Sasuke. Who was now holding him in a hug.

"Dei, do you want me to tell them what I can remember." said Naruto.

"sure, hun." Dei said softly.

"please don't be mad I remember very little of my past but I do remember that last couple of week I was at our hometown. But nothing after that. Dei you will have to fill them in on that." Naruto said as he laid down, Sasuke's arms wrapped around his waist.

--

**THE PAST **

Naruto age 10

Sasuke age 10

Alex age 17

Itachi age 19

Deidara age 20

Two young boy ran down the halls of a very big house, two teens and a middle child chasing after them through all the hallways. Until, the one of the young boys ran into an open door.

"Naruto, are you ok?" asked the other boy.

"Yup, just fine Sasuke." said the young boy aka Naruto.

As the three other boys rounded the corner to where the boys, they found both of them on the floor. A little worried when then they saw that a door was open, made them start running again, to the now laughing boys.

"Sasuke, Naruto, are you ok?" asked the three boys.

"Yes, we're fine. I just ran into a door." Naruto said with a smile.

"WHAT" the three boys screamed.

"Tachi, Dei, Alex calm down… I'm fine, and the door is still intact. Unlike the last time." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto you have to watch where you are going." Itachi said as looked like blonde over.

"You guys its time for everyone to go home." Sasuke's mom shouted up the stairs for the kids. This made Naruto sad, that he had to go home to his "father". Sasuke was the only one to notice this, and it worried him.

--

**Downstairs**

As everyone was about to leave, Itachi asked a question that has always bother him.

"Dei and Alex related to Naruto?" asked Itachi looking at Naruto's mom.

"No hunny, what made you say think that?" Naruto's mom said softly.

"Well, Dei, Alex, and Naruto all have blonde hair blue eyes. Plus they look similar." Itachi said. (A/N: Alex dyes his hair)

" Well hunny, A lot of people look like Naruto then if you only compare those things." Said Sasuke's mom

" NO, no one can look like my Naruto." Sasuke said in a demanding voice, Naruto just smiled.

"Aww, thanks Sasuke. I stated to think that their were other me out there" Naruto said giving him a hug.

"Are you going to come see me to night?" asked Sasuke in the quietest voice possible. Naruto just shook his head and walked out of the house, well dragged out of the house.

"Tachi, why does Naruto's daddy not like me?" asked Sasuke.

"I really don't know Sasuke." answered Itachi

--

**With Naruto**

"Father let me go." Naruto protested as he was pulled out of the car.

"Now now son, its time for your punishment," he whisper to his son, as his mother left for work.

"Pedophile," Naruto yelled out the top off his lungs.

"Now now naru-chan you should say such things to me." his father said with a evil smile plastered to his face.

umm what should I do to him today? his father thought as he throw Naruto onto the bed and straddled him.

--

"Naruto you taste yummy as usual." his father said as he lick Naruto's neck.

"I HATE YOU" evil Naruto growled out as he took over Naruto's body. (A/N: sweet Naruto pasted out so evil one took over)

" Naruto." he father said shocked that his son said something like that to him.

" Nope names Nexis." he said as he punched his father in the face.

"Yes you are. You're my son." His father said utterly confused.

"Yes, I am your son but I'm what you would call me his alter self. See he doesn't handle pain well right now. So when it gets to unbearable I take over." Nexis said with an evil smile.

" you bastard give me back my son." his father growled out as they got into a full out fight. But since Naruto body was so small, Nexis could barely do anything. So he got a hell of a beating. Two punches to both his eyes, a couple of punches in the stomach, his ankle was sprained from falling so much, and his wrist was sprained too.

After Nexis was knocked out the innocent Naruto came out.

"Father whats going on….OWW.." Naruto yelled out as he could now feel his ankle and wrist throbbing with pain.

"you bastard what did you do while I was a sleep." Naruto shouted as he was now pinned to the floor.

"don't worry it wasn't anything fun." his father said with a smile. Naruto knew what was going to happen and he couldn't do anything about it. (A/N: after that night, Naruto didn't fell much pain anymore.

--

**That night **

"Sasuke," a small voice said outside his open balcony door. Sasuke jolted up from sleeping and looked at the door.

"Naruto," Sasuke whisper as he hugged the blonde lightly knowing all to well what had happened to him.

"Naruto, your bleeding again," Sasuke said in a worried voice.

"It's nothing." Naruto answered with a small smile as he hugged Sasuke back. He wished this night would never end.

"Naruto I want to fix you wounds before you get an infection." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto to his bed., but grabbed the wrong wrist making Naruto flinch.

"I'm wrapping your wrist to." he said as he sat Naruto on the bed. After he was all fixed up, ankle and wrist wrapped and cuts cleaned and had bandages on them they went back to the balcony again and looked at the sky.

--

After a few minutes of standing at the open door, they laid down on the balcony and stared up at he sky light with bright stars.

"Naruto you know you can tell me anything right." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"I know Sasuke but I'm afraid you'll never want to see me again." Naruto said sadness enlaced in his voice.

"Naruto I would never do that," Sasuke said as a hint anger showed in his voice, causing Naruto flinch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that mean." Sasuke said letting go of Naruto, but Naruto just went back and wrapped his arms around him and laid half his body on Sasuke's body.

"Sasuke, my father hurts me, he me a lot." Naruto said into Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke slowly sits up and pulls him into a tight hug as Naruto cries into his shirt.

"Naruto, I want to help you but I don't know how." Sasuke said as he cried into Naruto's shoulder.

--

"Sasuke its time to get up for school." said Itachi as he walked into the room.

"umm, you wanna explain why Naruto is in your room." Itachi asked a little confused before him. There was his brother crying on Naruto's shoulder, while Naruto burring his face into my brother shirt.

"well you see..sniff sniff my parents were fighting sniff and I couldn't take it. So I came here." Naruto said as he looked up at Itachi with dark blues eyes and red surrounded them.

"Then I guess we could take you to school then." Itachi said as he walked out of the room.

"Naruto, you just lied to Itachi." Sasuke said in a shocked voice.

"No I didn't, I also come here because my parents were fighting." Naruto said in a shaky voice.

"…"

"oh Naruto, why is this happening to you." asked Sasuke to no one in particle.

"because I was given such a great best friend that it seemed I had no evil in my life." Naruto said with a smile as he placed a smile kiss on his cheek

"Naruto" Sasuke said in confusion.

"do you have clothes I can borrow?" asked Naruto as he looked at the now red Sasuke.

"so cute." Naruto said as he looked at him. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his oh so cute little friend, who was covered in bruises, making Sasuke feel bad for his cute friend.

"What would like to wear my cute little blonde?" Sasuke said as he took Naruto hand and pulled him to his closet. The blonde only blushed at this and went along with out hesitation.

"umm long sleeves and jeans and if possible a short sleeve shirt." Naruto said quietly.

"ok that I can do" he said as he pulled Naruto into his walk in closet and sat him down on the little bench that was in there.

"is black ok?" asked Sasuke as he pulled out black muscle shirt.

"Yup, I would like red too, if you don't mind." Naruto said as he was hand the black shirt.

"How about this." Sasuke said he showed Naruto a black and red stripped long sleeved shirt that had a smiley face being hung on the shirt.

"ohh I want that one." Naruto said as he ran up to Sasuke. Sasuke just laughed softly and said sure. He also handed him a pair of black jeans with holes on the left thigh and holes at the knees.

"Sasuke, Naruto, time to go." called Itachi from the door, once again walking in without knocking. This time though he walked in as Naruto was getting changed. Itachi turned bright red, "I'm sorry." he said as he closed his eyes. But it was to late Naruto screamed and Sasuke came running in.

"whats wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he ran into the room.

"Sa..Sasuke…" Naruto said as he looked up at him from the floor.

"OH SHIT," Sasuke ran to his bed and got a blanket, and pulled it around Naruto's body and hugged him tight.

"Please calm down." Sasuke said in a soothing voice.

"Sasuke did you see?" asked Naruto softly.

"I'm sorry but yes I did." Sasuke answered truthfully.

"Its ok as long as you don't tell anyone." Naruto said as he leaned into embrace.

"Sasuke, umm can I open my eyes or is Naruto going to scream again." asked Itachi.

"Just a minute," said Sasuke as he picked Naruto up and put him in the bathroom and told him to finish getting changed in there.

"ok its fine now, " he said as he closed the door and walked over to Itachi. Itachi opened his eyes to a very pissed off Sasuke.

"Sasuke what did I do to make him scream?" Itachi asked as he looked up at Sasuke.

"well that what you get for coming in without knocking." answered Sasuke.

" I'm sorry I just came to tell you, I want to leave. I'll give you a few minutes." said Itachi as he walked out. "oh and by the way I called Naruto's mom. She said that she would bring his books in for him." then he left without another word.

"hey you hear that Naruto? Your mom's bringing in your books." said Sasuke as Naruto walked out of the bathroom.

"yea, I just hope she's alright." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"Sasuke, I don't…Naruto falls"

"Naruto what's wrong" asked Sasuke as he caught Naruto. He looked down at his face, Naruto was sweating and had a high fever.

"ITACHI COME HERE NOW" Sasuke yelled at the top of his little lungs.

"Sasuke what wrong." Itachi asked as he ran into the room.

"Naruto sick." Sasuke yelled a again.

"Sasuke come on we're taking him to the hospital." he said as he ran out the room. Sasuke picked Naruto up and ran to the car.

--

**At the Hospital**

"please help me, my friend fainted and wont wake up." yelled Sasuke as he ran throw the doors with Naruto in his arms.

" Sasuke what are you doing here." asked a tall blonde.

"Oh Deidara what are you doing here?" asked Itachi as he walked in to the hospital.

"I work here. What happened to Naruto?" asked Deidara as he took Naruto out of Sasuke's arms and walked to an open room.

" he fainted," Sasuke said.

" oh," Deidara said.

"Itachi could you leave for a minute I need to ask Sasuke something?" asked Deidara. Itachi just nodded and left.

"Sasuke, do you know what Naruto father does to him?" asked Deidara.

"yes, but I'm not aloud to talk about it." Sasuke said sadly.

"ok, well let me tell you this, because of his father, Naruto is very sick." said Deidara.

"What am I suppose to do?" Sasuke cried as he hugged Deidara. Deidara just patted him on the head.

"sa..Sasuke" a very soft voice said

"Naruto, are you ok?" he asked still crying

"I still fell dizzy but I'm not Naruto." said Nexis

"then who are you?" Deidara asked as he pulled Sasuke behind him.

"names Nexis, but Naruto will be back soon." said Nexis.

"ok but you in Naruto's body so I'm guess you one of his personalities." asked Deidara.

"Bingo, your smart then you look blonde," said Nexis.

"Who ever you I want my Naruto back!" yelled Sasuke as he stepped in front of Deidara.

" aww how cute, well let me tell you something if you don't do something soon you are going to lose this person." Nexis said as he past out.

"sa..Sasuke" a very soft voice said again.

"Naruto?" said Sasuke

"Sasuke where am I?" Naruto asked

"Your at the hospital, Naruto I need to do a test, so please listen carefully." Dei said in a serious voice.

"ok" he answered

"question 1 - what is your name and do you sometimes go by other names."

"name Naruto and yes. I've been told that I also call myself Nexis.

"question 2 - have you ever meet this Nexis?"

"yes he takes over when I pass out, and he talks to me when I'm sleeping too." Naruto said as he looked up at us with great big blue eyes

"Question 3 - is he here right now and if so can I talk to him?"

"yes he is here but he wants to know what you want to talk about."

"tell him I want to ask him some questions."

"he says fine…Naruto passes out …well hello"

"Hello Nexis, will you please answer some question for me."

"sure."

"question 1- how often do you take over Naruto's body"

"I only take over when he wants me to or when he is in a great deal of pain."

"question 2 - what do you think of Sasuke"

"I don't like him. He takes Naruto away from me."

"what do you mean "take away"?"

" Naruto doesn't listen to me as much any more. He listen to Sasuke. I also know that Sasuke love Naruto. But I have Naruto. He can not have him."

"Question 3 - what are you?"

"I am nothing. I am someone he made up, so he wouldn't fell pain and he could protect what he had to. I am what you people refer to as a split personality. I am the complete opposite of the one you call Naruto. But I am also what protects him from that thing he and you call his father."

"thank you Nexis,"

"your welcome, but please please help Naruto. I don't like to see him get hurt. I cant always protect him. Sometimes he doesn't even let me out. You have got to help him," Nexis passes out

After a few minutes, he wakes up.

"Sa..Sasuke ..can I go home yet?" Naruto asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'm sorry hun, but no. Dei needs to do some test, and he want you here." Sasuke said in a soft voice as he pushed hair out of Naruto's pretty blue eyes.

"Sasuke I don't want to go home. But if I don't I wont be able to protect my mom."

"Naruto, you do what you think is right."

"but Sasuke …what …what if I do something wrong?"

"I'll be there to help you." he said as he place a small kiss on Naruto's cheek, of course he blushed like crazy.

"what's that for?"

"good luck and just cause I wanted to."

--

"NARUTO, What the hell happened?" asked a dark voice.

"OH, I just got sick, so Dei is giving me a check up, don't worry father." Naruto said with a huge smile.

"well you know what, I am so fucking pissed at you. All your shit is getting ridicules, I so sick of it, I wish we never had you. You're a worthless piece of shit." his father said as he slapped Naruto across the face, but Naruto made no noise in protest.

"Well then maybe you should just kick me out. Then you wouldn't have to deal with me!" Naruto shouted back at him. He saw Sasuke pock his head in but shock his head to tell him not to come in. he nodded back and walked a little out the door until he heard a loud BANG sound. He came running back in and Naruto was on the floor. His father laughing his head off.

--

"YOU BASTARD! HE'S SICK!" Sasuke yelled as he ran over to Naruto.

"Oh how cute. The little bitch has a friend." his father in a low voice as he laughs.

"First off you can go FUCK YOURSELF and LEAVE NARUTO THE HELL ALONE!" Sasuke shouted as pulled Naruto up into his arms and put him on the bed.

"If you insist." then the damn man walked out.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked as Itachi and Dei ran into the room.

"Sasuke are you ok?" they asked at the same time.

"Yea, I am, but I don't think Naruto is." Sasuke looking down at the little blonde laying motionlessly on the bed. He placed his hand on his head and gentle ran his hand over the hair.

" Sa..SASUKE DID HE HURT YOU?" Naruto shouted as he shot straight up but fell back from the pain that now ran through his body.

"Naruto, I'm fine. He didn't touch me." Sasuke said as he gently run his hand down the side of his face.

"Sasuke, Itachi, and Dei, I want you to stay away from my father. He can easily be provoked and I don't want you getting hurt cause of my father.

"What are you talking about?" asked Itachi, but Sasuke and Dei just shock their heads.

"Whats goin' on here that I don't know about?" asked Itachi.

"Itachi, my father hits me sometimes, but I'm pretty sure it only because I need to learn from my mistakes." Naruto said as he looked down at the covers. Sasuke sat on the bed and hugged him as Naruto shed a tear that no one saw.

"Naruto is that why you scream this morning, because you didn't want me to see what he had done to you." asked Itachi, as he walked over to the bed and hugged Naruto too. Naruto nodded, and was swapped away by the emotion running through him, Dei join in too. (A/N: he felt left out)

--

**A Day Later **

"Naruto I want you to go to school, but I want you to return here, after you are let out." Dei said as he sign Naruto's discharge papers.

"I will be doing a check up every day. You will not have to pay for it." said Dei as he handed him his discharge papers.

"Also, when your father gets bad I want you to go to Sasuke and Itachi's house." he said as he gave Naruto a hug good bye and watched him walk out the door. His mother by his side, while his father waited in the car.

"Naruto, I don't know how much more I will be able to take of this." his mother said as they walked to the car.

"its ok mom, I'll deal with him, you don't have to come home until he goes to work." Naruto said with a small smile. His mother looked at him with disbelief, her son was so strong, but look at her. She was running away from the man, who was ruining her son's life.

"No, Naruto. I want you to started staying at Sasuke's house at least three times a week. I'll talk to his mom and see if its alright with her." his mother whispered as they opened the doors to the car. They got in and his father took off like a bat out of hell.

"Naruto, tonight you are getting punished." his father said looking in the review mirror at his son's reaction. But all he did was nod. This pissed him off even more then that little raven hair boy, Sasuke.

--

After his mother left for work his father called for him, Naruto walked into the room. He showed no emotion as he looked at his "father".

"What is it," Naruto said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, so your going to be like that you little shit. I was trying to be nice but screw that." he said as he pinned Naruto to the wall.

"…"

"oh, so your not going to talk either." his father was getting really pissed now.

He throw Naruto on the floor, jumping on him as he hit the floor. Causing Naruto to lose his breath, his father took this as a chance to shove his tongue into Naruto mouth. He played with Naruto tongue, sucking on to try and make him moan, but couldn't. He exploring every space there was in his mouth. Then he tied Naruto up, after he pulled all his clothes off, bounded his hands with his tie and his feet were tied to the bed posts. He gagged Naruto, so no one could hear him scream and blindfolded him.

His "father" then slowly and painfully kissed his son, biting him until he bleed. He bite his ear, neck, stomach, and his legs. Then he lick all his wounds and then suck hard, making Naruto scream out in so much pain. Every lick, every bite, started to work Naruto into a stated of mind that would drive any person crazy, but he held it all back.

After his father noticed he wasn't getting anymore yells of pain, he ungaged his son and told him if he bite him he would get it worse then he ever gave it to him before. Naruto nodded as his "father" slowly placed something warm in his mouth, knowing right away what it was. As his father pushed farther and farther into his mouth, causing Naruto to choke. His father was pushing it in to far, making it so he was deep throatng the sick perv of a bastard person.

"Suck or it going in farther." his father moaned out. For he loved how his sons mouth felt around his dick. Naruto shock his head and stared to suck on his father dick. Hoping he would take it out, so he could breath again, but all it did was make him moan and moan again. His father got so much pleasure out of this. (A/N: Sick Bastard)

After a few more moans, his father came inside his mouth with no warning, making Naruto choke once again. But as his father pulled out his dick Naruto spit the seeds in his face, before his face could stop him.

"you little shit." his "father" said as he slapped Naruto in the face.

His father shoved the gag back in Naruto's mouth and untied Naruto legs (which were bleed from Naruto moving around so much) and throw them over his shoulder. He thrusted into Naruto and moved as fast as he could. Naruto couldn't help but scream out. He was in so much pain, but his father didn't care. Soon his father got more excited from hearing his son scream that he pulled the gag out and went even faster. He thrusted harder and harder, causing Naruto to scream even more in pain. Until he came inside Naruto, but because Naruto was in so much pain he didn't cum. So his father pulled himself out really fast and tied Naruto's legs back up.

After Naruto's legs were tied up, he took Naruto into his mouth. He sucked and licked and bite, until Naruto was about to cum. His father looked up at him. Tears were streaming down his face, he could hear Naruto's muffled cried for help, and he noticed that Naruto was thrashing around.

"Naruto, when you cum I want you to scream my name." his father commanded, but even though Naruto had cum, he refused to call his out his name. This pissed off his father and he decide that he was going to beat the shit out of Naruto, when he regained consciousness.

--

**5 hours later **

"What…what the hell is going on?" asked Naruto as he regained consciousness.

oh yea that's right my father decide to kill me with sex Naruto said in his head, not knowing where his damn father was.

"Oh, so your awake," said a dark voice.

"yeah and what the hell do you want. So what the hell else are you going to do to me?" Naruto asked in a pissed off voice.

"ohh you shouldn't talk to your father like that." his father said as he punch Naruto in the face, then the stomach, legs, and back to the stomach again. His father inflicted so much pain that he was unable to remain consciousness, but Naruto did not scream out once.

**A Week Later**

Naruto woke again, this time though to crying.

who would be crying over me?" he thought.

"Naruto, How do you feel?" asked a teary eyed Sasuke and his teary eyed mother.

"I.. hurt …like hell." Naruto said trying to avoid showing the pain on his face, for he didn't want to make them worry anymore.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I should have been a better mother. I should have taken you out of the god forsaken house long ago." his mother cried out.

"mom this is not your fault. This is his fault." Naruto with a small smile.

"and Sasuke you did your best. So you don't have to worry." Naruto said as he hugged the crying raven haired boy.

"but I got one question when can I leave?"

"Naruto, I'm sorry but you have to stay in the hospital for another week" Dei said as he walk into the room.

"I have a couple of test to run and I have to talk to Nexis again." he said as he walked closer to the bed, Naruto nodded .

"what are you talking about?" asked his mother.

"nothing," said Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto…please don't lie to me." his mother said in a timid voice.

"Mom, I have another personality living inside of me. He takes over when dad is beating the shit out of me. But this time I didn't let him out. I protects him from that evil man." he said as he looked at his mother, Sasuke still in his arms, and said, "but he is still me. Just another part of me I never show to anyone."

"Naruto did this person start to show himself after your father hurt you?" asked Dei.

"yes," Naruto answered shortly.

"mom, look at the time your going to be late." Naruto said as he looked at his mom with worried eyes.

"I know but I don't care. Hun I'm goin to get rid of that man for you. Then you can live a good life." his mother said as she walked out of the room.

That night she wrote her will and placed it in Naruto's backpack. (A/N: its at the hospital, but Itachi ends up taking it home with him). That night she prepared herself for the fight of her life. The one that she knew she was going to die from. She knew she was goin to die, but that was a risk she was willing to take for her son. He had given up so much for his her, so she was going to give something now. (A/N: she always helped him with his first aid. Just so you know and don't you dare think she didn't care for him. She loved him dearly. Also Dei added this part, he was there, when she did it)

--

**Next Day**

Today was the day his mother was goin to face her husband, and Naruto had no clue. As Naruto sat in the hospital, he got a very bad feeling, like something bad was going to happen, and he knew what it was right away.

Naruto tried to leave the hospital, but every time he got out of the bed the stupid alarm would go off. So they decide to put a nurse at his door, but lucky for him the nurse was easily swayed to help. As the nurse let Naruto go home, Sasuke ran up to Naruto's room, hoping to see his smiling face, but only ended up in empty room, with a note he left for him. It read:

Dear Sasu,

Your probably wounding where I am, well I had something I had to take care of. So please Sasu don't look for me. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you a lot and I love Itachi, Dei, and Alex too. Please tell them not to look for me too. This is something I have to do by myself and I cant risk losing any more people I care about. Hope to see you soon.

Love Naruto

As Sasuke read this he started to cry.

" GOD DAMN IT, I was to late again." Sasuke shouted

After Sasuke had his little moment, he went to look for Naruto.

(A/N: from here it just goes into chapter 1)

**End of Past **

--

"So yeah, Dei has been a family friend for like ever at least that's what I was told." said Naruto as he sat up to take some pain killers.

"damn it how is it I don't remember any of this?" asked Sasuke.

"because before I left to be with Naruto, I made you suppress all the bad memories." Dei said now sitting on the only chair in the room with Itachi on his lap.

"but he also had to give up his job in our hometown to be here with me to make sure that I wouldn't die." Naruto said with a sad face.

"don't worry I'm happy I did. I got a lot of attention back there and I really didn't like it." he said with a small blush.

"hey, before I forget, what every happened to my backpack?"

"its at the house" Itachi said almost forgetting what Naruto had just said.

"I cant believe it was under our noses for so long." Naruto said.

--

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" Itachi asked as he looked at the bed.

"aw he's a sleep. How cute," Dei said as he looked at the sleeping blonde. Sasuke pulled him closer and then fell asleep too.

"aw now both are sleeping." Dei said as he looked over the cute couple.

"Dei?" Itachi said, as he looked to find Deidara staying at him.

"Hm" he said as he lightly kissed Itachi and then they both went to sleep too. For they all had along day tomorrow.

--

So here we are again the end of the chapter. This chapter was hard for me to write for a lot of reasons but I'm very sorry that I have not updated in a while. School just started and I had a lot that I had to do to get ready. PLUS we had to write a report for school on like the 4th day of school I had to focus on that.

(2)- this is one of Naruto's secrets. I'm sorry I made him a little out of it but he will get over the little voice soon.

(3)- this is the fox that saved Naruto's life. He is now a spirit that lives inside him. Helps out with nexis.

Hoped you liked

PLZ Read and Review. Cause I love reviews.

Love ya all


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people, sorry its taking me so long to update but I've been having problems with my computer again. Grrrrr. This week has been really bad. Ps I trying to get over my cold. So please don't be mad if the grammar sucks more then usual. Also I would like some help. I'm starting a new fan fic and I was wondering what kind of story you guys would like me to write.**

**Warning:**** this story will contain more past, more love, and some light yaoi. **

**Disclaim:**** I do not own the cute light blonde or his friends and any songs that I may use belong to their author. NOT ME. I give those authors my praises. **

**Recap**

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" Itachi asked as he looked at the bed.

"aw he's a sleep. How cute," Dei said as he looked at the sleeping blonde. Sasuke pulled him closer and then fell asleep too.

"aw now both are sleeping." Dei said as he looked over the cute couple.

"Dei?" Itachi said, as he looked to find Deidara staying at him.

"Hm" he said as he lightly kissed Itachi and then they both went to sleep too. For they all had along day tomorrow.

**CHAPTER 12**

_help me! HELP ME! Naruto screamed as he ran down the hallway trying to get away from his father. _

_ help me Sasuke please someone help me, he screamed again as he into a door. His father laughed. _

_good job, bring back to the room and he doesn't get feed tonight, he father said to a young man who wore a mask. _

_yes sir,_

_NOOOOO, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! Naruto screamed again. _

"Naruto wake up" Sasuke called as he lightly shook him.

"NO stop leave me alone. I promise not to do it again. I promised." Naruto scream and kicked as a single tear fell. (kicking Sasuke in the process)

"Naruto, wake up" Sasuke said slapping Naruto across the face.

"Sa…SASUKE." Naruto whined as he clung to Sasuke and cried, waking Itachi and Dei in the process.

"Sasuke..(cries).. He …he came back and he tried to killed me." Naruto cried into Sasuke shirt.

"Naruto, what happened." Dei and Itachi asked as they sat on the bed.

"my…father he …he came back and... tried to…to …to kill me." Naruto cried once again into Sasuke shirt.

"oh, Naruto, don't cry your father cant hurt you any more." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto closer to him, causing Naruto to lean into him.

"but it felt so real, it felt like he was really there." Naruto said as he looked up at Sasuke with red eyes.

" Naruto, you don't have to worry, we're here for you." Dei said as he leaned over Sasuke shoulder.

"Naruto, Dei has a point." Itachi agreed as he leaned over Sasuke's other shoulder.

"Umm... you guys your kinda …HEAVY" Sasuke said as he sat up and making the three of them fall off the bed.

(soft laughing)

As Naruto sat on the bed softly laughing, the three look up from there spot on the floor and smile softly back at the laughing blonde on the bed.

--

**A Few Days Later **

"Ok, Naruto your free to go." Dei said as he stood in the doorway.

"Thanks again hun." Itachi said giving Dei a kiss as he walked out the door.

"Shit," Dei said as he watched the older raven walk down the hall to the elevator.

"Umm…if your done staring at mi brother can we have the discharge paper." Sasuke said with an evil smile.

"… sure." Dei said as his face turned red.

"Thx Dei." Naruto said giving him a hug as him and Sasuke walked down the hall hand in hand.

"Damn that is one sexy family." Dei whisper jokingly.

--

** 6 Days Later**

"DEI!" screamed a tiny voice.

"Yes, naru-chan." Dei said with a little smile.

"I forgot to get my meds. Can you get them for me." Naruto asked in a cute voice.

"Yes, " he said petting Naruto on the head and started walking down the hall.

" Where are Sasuke, Itachi, and Justin?"

"there waiting downstairs for me." he said with a smile as he looked up at Dei.

"are you happier now?"

"yeah lots. I don't have to worry bout getting abused anymore. And I know that you guys love me." he said looking down with a sad smile.

" hun whats wrong?"

"you know there going to come get me right?"

"yes, naru-chan they are going to come get you, and soon. But their only keeping you until the trail is over." Dei said as he kneeled down in font of Naruto.

" but I don't what to. Why cant I stay with them."

"because it one a trail to where you will be placed to live and what measures will be taken to keep you out of harms way. Also you will have to see you Mother and Father's families."

"oh great, you do realise I'm just going to get abused when with them right?"

"Naruto if you want I can see if they will let Sasuke or Itachi or me to come with you but we cant stay the whole time."

"oh, Dei I don't want to go through that again," Naruto said with pure anger on his face.

Dei didn't know what to say. He cant just say its ok cause its not. Its not ok! This poor child has been through hell and back and now they expect him to do it again.

when did all this start? Oh ..yeah it started the night Naruto went home from the hospital for his little problem.

FLASHBACK

_As Dei walked to the clinic for his usual hours (all doctors have to have clinic hours…at least in this hospital). His phone goes off softly, then you hear _

I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?  
I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone

"_god damn it I don't have time for this." Dei said as he let the phone ring hoping the person would hang up but he heard _

I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)

"_Shit" Dei said as he picked up his phone._

_As Dei goes to pick up his phone he walks into the clinic listen to the person on the phone and call out to the patient, he had to see. _

_When thy got into the room he told the little boy and his mother to wait a minute. As he walked out of the room he yells…_

"_WHAT THE HELL? HE JUST WHEN THROUGH FUCKIN' HELL AND YOU WANT HIM TO GO BACK? ARE YOU FACKIN' INSANE?" Dei yells at the stupid lawyer on the other end. (not implying anything) _

"_Calm down Deidara. I know he did but I have no choose. A judge agreed to it." the lawyer was starting to get scared._

"_I WILL NOT FUCKIN' CALM DOWN. NARUTO WILL NOT BE ABLE TO GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOIN' TO HAPPEN TO THIS POOR BOY IF YOU DO THIS? DO YOU? HE LIVING WITH A WONDERFUL FAMILY AND I WILL **NOT** AND I REPEAT I WILL **NOT ** LET YOU OR ANY BUDDY RUIN IT." Dei shouted into the phone._

"_Deidara… I need to speak to Naruto. Tell him to be at my office at 3:30. I know he can cause that's a half an hour after he gets out." the lawyer says and then hangs ups._

"_fuckin' lawyer never do anything right" Dei said under his breath as he walked into the room. _

"_I'm very sorry. How may I help you?" Dei said with the sweetest smile ever._

"umm…" the boys mother was tripin' over her words.

"_stupid mom… I'm sorry and its ok. I'm here because I hurt my wrist and I was wounding if you could check it out for me." the little boy said with a smile too. _

"_Sure. Which wrist is it?" _

"_its my right ." the little boy answered as he holds out his arm. _

"_well it just looks sprained, so I'm going to give you're a wrist guard and I want you to wear every where for 3 weeks and then I want you to come back an I'll check it again. Also you don't have to wear it in the shower." Dei said as he put a black sleeve on the little boys arm and then pull a strap that had three strings attached to it and place on the Velcro. _

"_ok here you go." Dei said as he gave the boy a little piece of paper and patted him on the head. _

"_I'm sorry to say but you will not be able to take gym. Cause if you due it will lead to a more serious injury." Dei said with a small smile. But as Dei was about to leave the room he saw the boy stiffen up and that's when he saw some of the marks on his stomach. _

_shit Dei though as he went back into the room. _

"_miss I'm going to need you to leave for a few minute." Dei said with a small smile. The women, still in a daze, just nods and walks out. _

"_ok I need you take you shirt off." Dei said as he looked at he boy again. As Dei watch the boy take off his shirt he saw the boy tremble. _

"_Whats wrong?" Dei said utterly confused. _

"_I know what you want. Your just like all the others." the little boy said. _

"_Woo hold on there.. I am someone who is here to help you. I not like any of those other ass. Trust me. I knew a boy just like you. Ever where he went he would have bad people doing bad things to him." Dei said as he looked down. _

"_What did you do?" the little boy asked. _

"_I let him alone. I did nothing. Until one day he came in he had the shit beat out of him and was bleeding from every inch of this body. This boy was a very good friend to me and I let him down. Now even though I let this boy go through hell, he still for gave me. And that was the day that I promised him if I ever meet anyone with his problem I was never going to let them go through what he went through." Dei said with a small smile as a small tear rolled down his face. _

"_don't believe you. Someone told me the same exact thing before and he ended up hurting me the most." the little boy said as he sat on the table with his knees to his chest. _

"_How about I prove it to you?" _

"_HOW?" the little boy asked. _

"_I'll introduce u to him." Dei said with a smile. _

_--_

_Meanwhile _

"_Naruto can you plz tell us what the …" teacher cut off by a phone going off. _

My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonite!

"_who's phone went off!?" the teacher asked. _

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonite. I say  
No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonite

"_OH shit that's mine," Naruto said as he pulled out of his pocket and opened it. _

"_Hello, how are you and did you know I was in class?" _

"_hey, yes and I'm sorry but I need you to come to the hospital. I have someone who wants to meet you." the voice on the other line said with a smirk playing on his face. He could just see him there smirking into the phone. _

"_Fine I'm leaving now. Do you want me to bring Sasuke?" _

"_sure." _

"_fine bye" _

"_Bye" _

"_Alex I'm sorry but Sasuke and I have to leave. Doc's orders." Naruto said with a smirk as Alex grew very mad at the thought of his brother waiting Sasuke and Naruto. Plus he was still pissed about last night. _(A/N: referring to the night Itachi, Dei, and him fought)

"_Grrrrr fine get going." _

"_Yup see ya"_

_--_

_5 minutes later_

"_Dei WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Naruto shouted as he walked into the clinic. _

"_Shut up Dobe" Sasuke said as he lightly hit him on the head. _

"_owww, soo mean." Naruto said with a small pouty face. _

"_don't do that. Are you trying to make me go insane?" Sasuke asked as he pulled his blonde boyfriend to his for a small snack. _

"_nope," Naruto said as he smiled into the kiss. _

"_cough cough can you help me now or do I need to wait till you both are done?" Dei asked as he smiled evilly at them. _

"_no, what do you need any way. Alex is pissed that you took us out of class." Naruto said as him, Sasuke, and Dei walked to a exam room. _

"_who's the lady?" Sasuke asked. _

"_u don't need to both with her. You're here to see her son. He's inside." Dei answer with pure anger in his voice. He could tell that that boy 's mother was a floozy and it pissed him off. _

"_fine whatever." Sasuke said as they walked into the exam room, while they just walked past the women completely ignoring her question about her son and if Dei was free. _

"_Ok, just as I promised I brought him." Dei said he walked into the room with Naruto and Sasuke behind him. _

" _Dr. Deidara, who is this?" the little boy asked. _

"_my name is Naruto. Dei why is he sitting on the table with no shirt on?" _

"_Naru-chan look at him" Dei said as he moved to sit on the counter in the room. _

"…"

"_Dei plz…plz tell me he isn't like me." Naruto said as he looked over the boy's body. _

"_Who did this to you?!" Naruto asked in what most people would consider the nicest voice ever but to Sasuke, Dei, and a few other, truly knew that he was purely pissed. _

"_my…my…wait why should …I tell you… how…how do I know your not with him too?" little boy asked truly frighten. _

"_because I went through the same thing you did." Naruto said as he pulled off his shirt and showed the boy his battered back and chest. _

"_oh… so you are like me? I'm sorry I didn't know there was other people like me." he said as he hugged Naruto. _

"_its ok. I was the same way. But the way I faced it was the wrong way to go." Naruto said hugging the boy back. _

"_hun you need to tell someone. Please…please tell someone. I don't want you to have the kinda life I had." Naruto said as a small tear falls down his face going unseen by him, but the little boy whips it away and nods. _

"_ok, now that settled. You are going to come with us." Dei said jumping off the counter. _

"_but…what about mi mom." the little boy asks. _

"_did you mom do anything to stop this from happening to you?" asked Naruto. _

"_no…she just left me with that man and left." he said looking down. _

"_then don't worry about her. You are going to be safe with us." Naruto said with a small smile. _

"_ok lets go." Naruto says as he picks up the boy and put him on his hip and walks out, but when he did he came face to face with a large man.(height and muscle wise) and got knocked flat on his ass. _

"_WHAT DA HELL WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Naruto as he protects the little boy from the fall. _

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY SON?" bellowed the man who had hit him. _

"_is he the man who hurt you?" Naruto whispered to the little boy. The little boy nodded, and Naruto gentle gave him to Sasuke as he stood up. When he turned around he gave the man the deepest growl you ever heard and gave him the coldest glare every. (it was scarier then the Uchiha glare. Cause trust me, Naruto pissed about abuse, is like a setting a nuclear bomb off in your hand.) it actually sent a shiver down the man spine, it even scared Sasuke and Dei. _

_As Naruto looked up at the man before him, he smiled evilly and turned his body fully forward, and punch the man smack in the stomach. Making the man stumble backwards, until he regained his ground. Then let out a boisterous laugh, sending shivers down all their spines. _

"_Is that all you got you blonde runt?!" the man asked through his boisterous laugh, then suddenly remember a little boy who looked like him when he went to one of those "meeting" . _

"_Oh, shit you're his kid aren't you." his laughter screaming through the hall of the clinic. _

_This made Naruto even more pissed. He hated when he meet people from the "meeting" his father held at there old house. Those were the days he wished he could die, because those were the nights where his father would put him on display and people would come and fell him up and even pay to have sex with him. His father didn't care, as long as he was useful. _

_A long low growl came from Naruto as he looked up at the man and punch him 3times harder then before in the stomach making the man grab his stomach and double over. _

"_Your kind of people sicken me, if I ever find out who all those people were that rape me every time they were at my house I swear I will beat the living hell out of them!" Naruto said in a low growl. As he walked over to the man, he sat on his back on pulled his head up. So he could look at the boy who he had tortured for so long. _

"_did you like hurting that boy?" Naruto said in a horse voice as he put his lip near the man ear making him shiver. _

"…"

"_well did you?" Naruto said in a harder voice cause the man to get scared, for he knew he had lost. _

"_yes, but I regret it all." the man said with a fake scared voice. _

"_yeah right, you sick bastard." Naruto said as he got off the man, and walked back over to Sasuke and Dei. The little boy amazed at Naruto strength, but as he watched Naruto walk back over to him, he saw his father get up and jumped Naruto, well tried to at least, but Dei got in the way and held off the man. But as soon as Naruto turned to face him he stopped as he looked into Naruto's blue eyes. _

"_I want them, I want to look into those blue eyes again." the man yelled as the police came and took him away. (_sorry had to get him out some how_) _

"_I will see you again Naruto and when I do we are going to have some much fun." ht man yelled as he was dragged out of the hospital. _

_When the man was gone, Naruto clasped onto his arms and fell to the floor. This surprised everyone, cause they after seeing that who would have though he would clasps to the floor and start shacking. _

"_Naruto, whats wrong?" Sasuke asked as he ran over to his blonde (yes his blonde) and put a hand on his shoulder. This cause Naruto to wrap his arms around Sasuke and cry into his chest. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I promised I wouldn't do that again, but I did." Naruto cried out. _

"_Naruto, just cause you beat on that guy doesn't make you anything like your father." Sasuke said as he smiled down at the blonde. _

"_Thank you Sasuke. Thank you." Naruto said as fell asleep in his arms. _

"_Dei he's asleep." Sasuke said stating the obvious._

"_yeah so did this guy." Dei said as he held the little boy, and looked up at the clock. _

_oh shit Dei thought as he looked at the clock that read 5:30. _

"_Sasuke we have to leave," Dei said as he walked out of the room and into another tell his superior that he had to leave and then walked out to his car not waiting for an answer. _

_--_

_**1 hour later**_

"_ok, I'm really sorry that I'm late but we had a fight to deal with at the hospital and another matter too." Dei said as Sasuke place Naruto on the couch and the Dei put the little boy on top of Naruto's chest. _

"_its fine I kinda expected this to happen anyway." the silver hair lawyer said as he not even looking up from his book (lol). _

"_so whats with the little boy?" the silver haired lawyer asked as he turned the page. (still not putting down his book. How rude ) _

" _he the other matter we had to take care of and the cause of the fight at the hospital." Dei said in a sad voice. _

"_but why is he here?" the silver haired lawyer asked again. _

"_Kakashi, will you please help him?" Dei asked as he looked at the little boy with sad eyes. _

"_is he like Naruto?" Kakashi (silver haired lawyer) asked. _

"_yes, except his father was part of Naruto's father 3 ring circus." Dei said as he now looked at the blonde as he started to wake up. _

"_so what is it that you wanted him for anyway?" asked Dei. _

"_well, as you know the trail started already, and the defense has put up and appeal. They want Naruto of the Itachi and Sasuke's house, while he is in the trail. Also he will have to and I mean HAS TO go see his father and mother relatives. You got that Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he looked at he know wide wake teen. _

" _WTF, are you fuckin' joking their going to kill me!!" Naruto said as he sat up slowly, so not to wake the sleeping boy. _

"_I cant deal with Kakashi. You have to do something. If I see them I will probably end up dead or I might end up going insane." Naruto said as tears started to form in his eyes. _

"_Naruto, there's nothing I can do." Kakashi said as he looked at the blonde and wish that there was something he could do. _

"_naru..naru-chan…can I go home yet yawn I'm sleepy." the little boy said as he snuggled into Naruto chest. _

"_hun I think you going to be staying with us for awhile, until we get things settled." Naruto said gentle pulling his fingers through the boys hair. _

"_hey boy, what is your name?" Kakashi asked as looked at him with a small grin. _

"_Justin…why do …you ask?" Justin (the little boy) asked._

"_because I'm going to help you out." Kakashi said as he smiled at the boy. _

"_now I know that you were being abused, but did your father do other things to you?" Kakashi asked. _

"_he made me touch him and …and …" he didn't finish he was to scared. _

"_Kakashi, he's been through hell today, can we do this later." Naruto said as he stood up with the boy in his arms. _

"_fine, just remember that this starts in a week." Kakashi said as the two blondes walk out the door. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_-- _

"hun how many more days till you have to leave?" asked Dei.

"two days." Naruto said sadden enlaced in his perfectly so you couldn't make out what he was feeling.

"I'm going to see what I can do. I'm going to talk to Kakashi to night, and we are also going to talk about Justin's case too." pause "how is he any way?"

"he's doing good. I've been talking him to school with us and he sleeps in Itachi's room, but poor Itachi has to sleep on the sofa because Justin kick and rolls in his sleep." Naruto said a small smile played across his face.

"ok, naru-chan, what am I refilling?" Dei asked as they got the pharmacy in the hospital.

"I need all my meds. I finish my last pills this morning." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

"k," he says as he tells the pharmacist what he needs and in like 2 minutes all the meds were refilled.

As they walked downstairs to see Itachi, Sasuke, and Justin and get lunch. Naruto ran into a strange man with a crying boy.

"sir, your son is crying." Naruto said as he stepped in front of the man.

"he's not my son," the man said as he throw the boy at Naruto.

"I found him outside, a man told me to bring him to a blonde hair blue eyed male teen." the strange man said as he started to walk again.

"Naru-chan …sniff sniff… my daddy came back and took Sasuke and Itachi away." Justin cried out as the man once again started to walk away. (he had stop to hear what the little boy had to say)

"WHAT??" Naruto yelled.

"mister where is the man who gave you the boy?" he said with and evil smile.

"he…he is outside." the man stammered.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he ran off to get Sasuke and Itachi back.

"Justin stay with Deidara please." Naruto yelled down the hall as he ran to the door.

--

**Outside**

"he sure the hell is taking his time." Justin's father says as he looked at the two raven haired boys in the back of his car.

SWOOOOOOSH the automatic doors open and out walks a very pissed blonde.

"Well, well, well look who final decided to show up." Justin's father said as he stood up from the wall.

"Where the hell are my friends?" Naruto growled out.

"nice and cozy in my car" he said with a smirk.

"Give them back they have nothing to do with this!" Naruto growled again.

"I'll as soon as you give me what I want," Justin's father said with a smirk.

"and what would that be?" Naruto asked already knowing damn well what he wanted."

"I want you to kill yourself." Justin's father said in the most serious voice he could muster.

Naruto stood there dumbstruck as an evil wind blew by them and time froze. For the first time in a long while Naruto was scared.

He was so scared and once again, he felt completely useless. What was he to do?

What could he do?

"So what is your answer, my dear Naru-chan?" the evil man said as his boisterous laugh rang throughout the parking lot.

--

Well here we are again the end of the chapter. Please don't be sad, I will update soon. As long as I get some review

So please review.

Love ya all

Ps. I sent lots of love to the people who reviewed. THANK YOU. HUG.


	13. Chapter 13

-1**Heyy, sorry guys for like not up dating. I have been working like crazy and school is giving me lots of home work. So yea… but I'm trying to work on up dating more. Ps, I also had some writers block. Well I hope you guys like it….**

**(1) Bold is Nexis talking **

**(2) **_Italic is regular thoughts _

**(3) _Italic and bold is little Kyuubi talking_**

**Warning:**** this story will contain more past, more love, and some light yaoi. **

**Disclaim:**** I do not own the cute light blonde or his friends. **

**Recap:**

"Give them back they have nothing to do with this!" Naruto growled again.

"I'll as soon as you give me what I want," Justin's father said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked already knowing damn well what he wanted."

"I want you to kill yourself." Justin's father said in the most serious voice he could muster.

Naruto stood there dumbstruck as an evil wind blew by them and time froze. For the first time in a long while Naruto was scared.

He was so scared and once again, he felt completely useless. What was he to do?

What could he do?

"So what is your answer, my dear Naru-chan?" the evil man said as his boisterous laugh rang throughout the parking lot.

**CHAPTER 13 ****- I love you **

**Naruto's Pov**

_What am I goin to do? (2) _I though as I looked at Justin's father.

**Just let me take care of it!!(1) Nexis whispered to Naruto **

_No…I promised I would protect you…I'm letting anyone else get hurt… please just let me think I whisper back _

_**Naruto he has a point…I mean the only thing that I could think of is the gun… THAT'S it the gun…Naruto use the gun. Make one last request and then use the gun…don't worry I will protect you so you die… (3) **_The little Kyuubi says as he looks up at him.

_Please…stop both of you… I know what I have to do… _I said as I left my mind and looked at the man, who is causing all these problems.

"So what is your answer!" his voice echoed in my ears.

"I want to see Sasuke and Itachi. Then I will do as you say…" I answered my voice monotone.

"Why should I!? I couldn't see the person I love when they died!!" his voice come out hate-filled and anger poured out like venom.

"Because I'm giving what you want and you took a lot from me…" I said my voice still showed no emotion.

"So what…you took a lot away from me…I lost the love of my life because of you!! And then you killed them!!" his voice still filled with venom.

"I didn't kill anyone mom died cause of damn father and he was killed by a cop!! I don't even care about him!! All he did was try to do is hurt me or what he called love me" I yelled now I was getting pissed.

"See you killed him! If it weren't for you he would still be alive!! I also blame your slut of a mother for this too." he said with a huge smile on his father when he saw my reaction, but I did something he didn't except… I pulled out a gun and pointed at him.

"LET ME SEE THEM!!" I said venom started to seep into my voice.

"Oh you're cheating. That's no fun. Oh well I guess I can let you them." he said as he walked over to a car and pulled both of them out.

I ran over and hugged both of them.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked my voice shaky as I pulled the gags out of their mouths.

"Yes, but whats going on?" they asked as they looked into my dark blue.

"I'm going to make all my problems go away." I answered them.

"Itachi thank you for everything. You help me so much." I said giving him a hug, I went over to Sasuke and gave him a kiss.

"Sasuke I want to thank you the most… you save me numerous times and now I going to tell you the one thing I was never strong enough to tell you. I told you once before but were you a sleep and it ended up to be a dream… Sasuke I love you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner… Please don't hate me… for what I'm going to do…" I said giving him one more kiss. I moved away from them, my usually clear blue eyes now were dark blue and red (from crying). I couldn't help for the first time I had actually felt the tears that I cried.

I slowly put the gun to my chest. I hear Sasuke yell something but I couldn't make it out because of Nexis tell me not to do this and Kyuubi agreeing with him. So, I pulled the trigger anyway to shut them up. Nothing happed… a few seconds later the gun explodes. I hold hear screams as the scorching flames hit my hands and arms. I drop the gun, bad idea the flames get hotter as they hit my legs… the flames hurt I screamed in my head. Next thing I knew I saw Kyuubi and everything when black…

**(Sasuke POV)**

"Sasuke I want to thank you the most… you save me numerous times and now I going to tell you the one thing I was never strong enough to tell you. I told you once before but were you a sleep and it ended up to be a dream… Sasuke I love you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner… Please don't hate me… for what I'm going to do…" he said giving me one more kiss. Naruto moved away from us, his usually clear blue eyes now were dark blue and red (from crying). I could tell that for the first time he actually felt the tears he was crying.

Naruto slowly put the gun to his chest "No, please don't" I shout but it was too late he didn't hear me. He pulled the trigger. Nothing happed… a few seconds later the gun explodes.

I screamed

No … NO, Don't…leave…me AGAIN. I LOVE YOU!! I shout in my head as he looks me with those big blue eyes.

I watched helplessly, as the scorching flames hit his hands and arms. He drop the gun, that was a bad idea, I still helplessly watched the scorching flames get hotter as they hit my legs… then I see a fox appear… Kyuubi I thought as I remembered Naruto telling me about him…

Kyuubi…please…please save my beloved Naruto. I thought as I saw him.

_**Sasuke I will save him…but you are going to need to take care of his mental state… he is goin to be a little different after this…please Sasuke you are going to be the only one who is going to be able to help him. **_I heard Kyuubi say to me as I looked into his red…his blood red eyes. I nod and the flames slowly disappear… the man curses as we all watched Naruto fall to the ground unconscious. "NARUTO!!" I scream as he hit the ground. I was so pissed that I hadn't noticed that I was sitting on Justin's father and was beating him, until I heard a quiet voice say, "Sasuke calm down… we'll take it from here." I looked up; there stood the two cops from the time Naruto when Naruto went to the hospital. I'm slowly pulled off his body and after that it went black…

**(Normal POV) **

"ITACHI," Deidara screamed as he ran up to him and throw his arms around him. "

"Are you ok? All I heard was something about you and Sasuke being kidnapped and next thing I knew I was standing alone in the hallway with Justin." Deidara cried out as he put his head on Itachi shoulder.

"I'm fine…but What about Naruto…?" Itachi asked as he looked up at Deidara with sad eyes.

"What happened to him..?" Deidara asked as he looked down in horror at Itachi.

"Naruto tried to kill himself because that idiot thought he wouldn't and told him to. Then the gun burst into flames as he tried to fire it…then a fox came out and took all the flames away…"Itachi said as he looked straight into his Dei's eyes.

"He's not lying… I saw it too…" both cops said as the female cop handed Sasuke to the Deidara and left with Justin's father.

"Dr. Deidara! WE NEED HELP GET IN HERE FAST SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH NARUTO!!" Shizune yelled as she waited for Dei and Itachi to follow her.

The two turn sharply at this and started running to Shizune. When they got to the door, they all ran to Naruto's room.


	14. Chapter 14

-1**Ok so here is the next chapter. I felt really bad that I wasn't updating so I'm a going to be posting a few chapters…hope you like… Please R&R**

**(1) Bold is Nexis talking **

**(2) **_Italic is regular thoughts _

**(3) _Italic and bold is little Kyuubi talking_**

**Warning:**** this story will contain more past, more love, and some light yaoi. **

**Disclaim:**** I do not own the cute light blonde or his friends. **

**Recap:**

"I'm fine…but What about Naruto…?" Itachi asked as he looked up at Deidara with sad eyes.

"What happened to him..?" Deidara asked as he looked down in horror at Itachi.

"Naruto tried to kill himself because that idiot thought he wouldn't and told him to. Then the gun burst into flames as he tried to fire it…then a fox came out and took all the flames away…"Itachi said as he looked straight into his Dei's eyes.

"He's not lying… I saw it too…" both cops said as the female cop handed Sasuke to the Deidara and left with Justin's father.

"Dr. Deidara! WE NEED HELP GET IN HERE FAST SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH NARUTO!!" Shizune yelled as she waited for Dei and Itachi to follow her.

The two turn sharply at this and started running to Shizune. When they got to the door, they all ran to Naruto's room.

**CHAPTER 14 ****- DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!!**

**Normal Pov**

The door is thrown open, Shizune, Itachi (holding Sasuke), and Deidara run in.

Naruto lay helplessly on the bed. His color drained from his face, his arms and legs had burn marks, and his hands had been wrapped in gaze.

"Why does this have to happen now? He was doing so well!" Dei said as he looked over Naruto.

"Whats wrong with him? Why is he unconscious?" Deidara asked Shizune.

"I don't know. I wasn't the one with him when they took him in. Tsunade told me to get you guys." Shizune said as she moved some hair out of his face.

"He's like this cause he doesn't want to live any more. He feels that he is causing too many problems and until someone proves him wrong he will not wake up." Tsunade said from the doorway.

"But how are we suppose to prove him wrong when he is like this?" asked Itachi.

"He can hear us but he can not see or talk to us." answered Deidara.

"Watch the heart monitor. Naruto this is Deibeepbeep. I wish you wouldn't have done this. We're all very sad.beepbeepbeep"

"You see, his heart rate will rise if he hears you. Also, he can still cry so don't say anything that will upset him. I don't know what will happen if he cries. "I thought I would warn you." Tsunade said as she walked out of the room.

"…"

"Ok, well we know he can hear us. But how are we going to get him to come back. It takes Naruto awhile to come to his senses. I don't think we can solve this one." Itachi said as he set Sasuke down on the bed next to Naruto's.

"Then who can??" (A/N: DUH Sasuke XP) asked Dei.

Suddenly a red glow came from Naruto's body. Then slowly the red glow formed a ball. The ball took shape; it turned into a small fox that sat on Naruto's stomach. The little fox looked at the three adults and then to and unconscious Sasuke. The little fox signs and hopes off the bed and sits on Sasuke's.

**Sasuke's Pov**

_**Stupid brat, wake up! The little fox yells to Sasuke (in thought)**_

Don't…yell…Kyuubi Sasuke says as he sits up in the darkness.

_**Stupid brat, I told you to save him. He only has a few hours left, unless you find a way to wake him. Or else he will die. Kyuubi yelled.**_

Shit, how do I get out of here? Sasuke asks Kyuubi

_**Great our fate lies in your hands and you can't even wake up your self. I guess I'll I help you Kyuubi answers. **_

--

**Normal Pov **

"Ok I'm not the only one who just saw a little glowing ball turn into a little fox and then the little fox jumped on Sasuke's stomach. Am I?" asked Deidara dumb struck.

"No I saw it too." Itachi and Shizune said together.

"Good, so can someone tell me why it's… never mind it moved." said Dei

"Whats it doing?" asked Shizune.

"_**Stupid Humans, I'm going to wake Sasuke." **_answered Kyuubi as he bite Sasuke answer any question how.

"Ow, Shit did you have to bite so hard?" Sasuke said as he as he looked at the small bite mark on his arm. Blood slowly formed as he moves his arm, so he could sit up. He picked up Kyuubi and walked over to Naruto bed, setting him down on Naruto's stomach and sat on the bed himself.

"Help me out here a little." Sasuke said as he looked at the teen, he's loved for so long.

"_**He needs you to wake him. Tell him something that he doesn't know and needs to hear. Just remember, what you say makes or breaks him, Sasuke." **_Kyuubi said as he lies down on Naruto's stomach.

--

As this goes on, the three adults look at each other for answers, but when none came they asked the person they thought would give the some.

But as they were going to ask the little fox sat up.

"_**Don't come any closer. If you distract Sasuke from his thoughts, and Naruto's dies. Mom will be very pissed. She really likes him and so do I." **_ Kyuubi barked out, and then growled at them. All except Sasuke left the room He was just happy it was quiet.

Now I can finally think he thought as he went through his memory.

All of a sudden he remembers what Naruto has said before he got hurt.

_**--Flashback--**_

"_Sasuke I want to thank you the most… you save me numerous times and now I going to tell you the one thing I was never strong enough to tell you. I told you once before but your were a sleep and it ended up to be a dream… Sasuke I love you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner… Please don't hate me… for what I'm going to do…" he said giving me one more kiss._

_I love you too I thought as he moved away from me. _

_Naruto moved away from us, his usually clear blue eyes now was dark blue and red (from crying). I could tell that for the first time he actually felt the tears he was crying. _

_But before I could say anything, I saw the gun in naruto's hand. _

_Naruto slowly put the gun to his chest "No Please don't!" I yell but it's too late _

_He pulled the trigger._

_Nothing happed… a few seconds later the gun implodes._

_I scream_

_ No … NO, Don't…leave…me AGAIN. I LOVE YOU!! I shout in my head as he looks me with those big blue eyes. _

_I watched helplessly, as the scorching flames hit his hands and arms. He drops the gun. _

_I still helplessly watched the scorching flames get hotter as they hit my legs… then I see a fox appear… Kyuubi I thought as I remembered Naruto telling me about him…_

_Kyuubi…please…please save my beloved Naruto. I thought as I saw him. _

_**--End--**_

_**Sasuke's Pov **_

"That's it I know what it is!" I shout as I moved closer to Naruto.

"Naruto…you can't leave me… I know you think its all your fault that this happened but its not…Naruto I couldn't tell you before…so I'll tell you know…I love you… and I don't want to lose you… please don't leave me again…" I said as laid a soft kiss on Naruto's lips a small tear slid down Naruto cheek.

I sat in his spot again as he waited for Naruto to come too. But when he didn't I got upset.

"NARUTO… DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!!" I shouted. Then I felt a hand on mine.

"Naruto?" I said as he slowly opened his big clear blue eye, of course they were full of tears.

"s..sa…Sasu…how can you…love me…after everything I did?" Naruto asked as I looked into his beautiful eyes.

"I love you because are my world and no matter what you do I will still love you. You are my most important person and no one is going to change that." I said as I past another small kiss on his lips.

"But I'm telling you know...DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!!" I said, tears falling from my eyes. I fell two arms wrap around me and them a body pressed against mine.

"I'm sorry Sasuke and Kyuubi." he said as he continued to hug both of us.

"_**Kit, I'm sorry that I didn't stop you." **_

"Don't be it's not your fault. Its mine. I should have listen to you, but I just want to let go of everything and end my life so no one would have to deal with me and my miserable life….but Sasuke thank you. Once again you have saved me. Same for you Kyuubi." he said as tears ran down his cheeks as he smiled.

knock knock "can we come in or will the little fox eat us?"

"_**I wasn't going eat you and yes you can." **_Kyuubi answered.

"So… how is Naruto?"

"_**He up."**_

"Ok well I … WHAT?" the three said in shock.

"_**Yup." **_

"Naruto?" Shizune called

"Yes" he answered softly.

Shizune was so happy to hear his voice, that she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank god. I thought I had lost you." she said as she hugged him.

"Don't do that again you gave me and Tsunade a heart attack." she said as tear slowly filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry… I know I shouldn't have done this…but I felt like I was a burden to everyone…also Justin's father said he would let Itachi and Sasuke go if I did… so I said what the hell…its not like anyone is going to remember me anyway." said Naruto as he looked away.

I was so pissed how could he think that… I thought as I stood up.

Then I felt a hand on mine and it made me look down. "Sasuke, you changed that…because of you I was able to find something to live. Like I said before don't please don't get mad… and you told me you wouldn't…" he said as he cuddled my hand in his.

My eyes filled with tears as I looked into his clear blue, I can't be mad at him. I love him I thought but I guess my body didn't agree. Because next thing I knew I had hit Naruto and I was running. Why did I just hit him?

I ran up a ton of stairs and ended up on the roof. The sky beautiful and breath taking, as the sun set. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my stomach. Wtf I thought as I looked into a pair of dark eyes. I knew who it was. He turned me around and kissed me softly.

"I'm sorry… please forgive me" he said as he looked into my eyes. I nodded and kissed him back.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I say as I smile into the kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey people, ok I'm writing this chapter for one of my reviewers. This chapter is all about Justin's father and what happens to him. This starts after he meets Naruto the first time in the hospital. So hope you guys like it. i also would like to give a BIG THANKS to Mersedes. Also this Chapter was inspirited from Shimaki-33. i give thanks to you too HUGS to both of you.**

**(1) Bold is Nexis talking **

**(2) **_Italic is regular thoughts _

**(3) _Italic and bold is little Kyuubi talking_**

**Warning:****this story will contain more past, more love, and some light yaoi. **

**Disclaim:****I do not own the cute little blonde or his friends. **

**Chapter ****15 - Justin's father **

**Justin's father POV **

**Today is day 1**

damn brat… why did he have to come back into my life I shouted to myself.

Thanks to that brat I am not sitting in jail, but I when I get out I'm going to make his life miserable. I cant wait. (A/N: I wonder if he knows about the roll for jail… I guess we'll find out)

**Today is day 3**

I don't know about this place. Everyone has been telling how horrible this place is, but I don't see what they mean. I've made a friend, he is my roommate. His name I don't know. We are just called by numbers. His number is 55478. Mine is 57846. I found out that he is in here for the same thing I am. We are both pedophiles, ha what a laugh. He doesn't look older then 18, I wonder if he meet any cute kids lately . I ask him he tells me he's been in here for 3 years. That's when I found out that he is actually 23 and that he is also doing time for manslaughter. great I got a psycho as a roommate.

**Today is day 6**

I don's like this. We just got a new cell mate. He is a complete psycho, I am completely scared for my life. I was talking to him and I found out that he is 35 and this was his 5th time in jail. He was always let out for "being good" but he was an informant, for the guards.

**Later that night**

I don't know how much longer I can last. Today I learned an important lesson, never, never talk about what you did to random people. I was raped five times since this morning. Two of them were in the shower, the others were from people wanted to teach me not to mess with little kids. I … I… want to die so bad… but I have to get that kid the one with blonde hair and the prettiest blue eyes…because this is all his fault.

**Today is day 7 **

The guard calls for me, he tells me I can go have to get ready. I shake my head, he tells me I can go home and get cloths. He also tells me that if I make any trouble that I'll be put in a worse cell then I was in. he knew …he knew and did nothing… I wanted to hurt him so bad… I really did, but I knew what would happen then… some one kill me please.

I go home and find that my wife is not there. I look around. Everything is gone except for my stuff. oh shit was all I could think of when I looked over the house. She found out. I'm in deep now. You see her father is a judge and he can make my life a living hell and her one of her brothers is a guard at the jail I'm going to be living in. shit .

that's when I see it. A note that's addressed to me, it reads…

_Dear asshole, _

_I hate you so much. I cant believe you did that to our child. I swear if I'm going to make your life a living hell. I have now sobered up and I'm going to rehab. I am going to try to be a better mother. I am going to get MY child back and I will raise him to be a loving child and I will do everything I can to make sure he can live a normal life. Also as of now, I never want to see you again and Naruto the young man you decide to fuckin' rape too, is helping me raise Justin while I'm in rehab. Finally I will be testifying against you in your trail, I can do this because we are official divorce, the papers are on the table sign them. I'll be back later to get them. _

_Katie _

I cant believe that fucker is helping to raise my child. I thought as I crumbled the paper into the ball and throw it.

fine if she wants a divorce then she can have one I thought as I signed the papers and then left. I as goin to find that fucker. He is going to pay for this.

I'm finally at the hospital, I knew he would be here because he had an appointment with that crazy blonde doctor. don't ask how I knew that cause I wouldn't be able to tell you. I just had this feeling. I walk up the path and I see as she put it her son playing with two raven hair people and then a blonde walking into the hospital.

i walk up to them and pull out my gun, "your coming with me." I said not giving them a chance to run away.

"hey mister come here! Your doing me a favor."

"and why would I do that?" he asked

"you have to." I say as I point to the gun, he just nods. "good boy, now listen carefully. You take this kid to a blonde hair, blue eyes teen boy. Then just leave." he nods again and walks off with Justin. Good bye son I thought, as he and the man walked away. I waited a little bit and then walked to the parking lot.

I waited and waited for the him to come. It took him a half in hour to come down. As I saw him walk out, I could see the furry and hatred he held for me. I wonder if I'm going to live through this? Well it was to later to be wondering that. Lets get this over with.

As he got closer, asked me where his friends were. I told him in the car, he nodded and then told me to let them go telling me they had nothing to do with this. He cried out asking me what he could. I told him he had to kill himself. After what seem like forever, I said

"So what is your answer!"

"I want to see Sasuke and Itachi. Then I will do as you say…" he answered his voice monotone.

"Why should I!? I couldn't see the person I love when they died!!" my voice come out hate-filled and anger poured out like venom.

"Because I'm giving what you want and you took a lot from me…" he said his voice still showed no emotion.

"So what…you took a lot away from me…I lost the love of my life because of you!! And then you killed them!!" my voice still filled with venom.

"I didn't kill anyone mom died cause of damn father and he was killed by a cop!! I don't even care about him!! All he did was try to do is hurt me or what he called love me" he yelled now he was getting pissed.

"See you killed him! If it weren't for you he would still be alive!! I also blame your slut of a mother for this too." I said with a huge smile on my face, when he saw my reaction, he did something i didn't except… he pulled out a gun and pointed at me.

"LET ME SEE THEM!!" he said venom started to seep into his voice.

I complained and them pulled them out not wanting to irritate him any more. As soon as I pulled them out he ran over to them and hugged them. After a few minutes he let go and said something to both of them and backed up as if he was really going to kill himself. shit, he is actually going to do it. I was just about to tell him to stop but it was t o late he pulled the trigger and the chamber locked causing the gun to explode from pulling the trigger. He was set on fire. I started to cry, I actually killed someone…I screamed out. Then went emotionless as I watched his body being engulfed in flames and then a fox kill all the flames. Leaving him to fall hard onto the ground. I couldn't take it, I tried to run but I couldn't for before I knew his friend was beating me with his fist and I just took it. Soon he was pulled off and I was put in to a police car.

**Today is day 1 **

I'm back at the jail house, the guard wasn't joking when he told me he was going to put me into a worse cell. I couldn't take any more. this will be the last time you hear from me… I'm going to kill myself. I write a note to Naruto, it reads…

_Dear Naruto and Justin, _

_My name is not important, but I am Justin's father. I want to tell you and him that I am very sorry for everything that I have done. This will be the last time you hear from me. I know what I have done is some thing that can not be forgiven but I ask for it any way. In hopes that you will show this poor, hated person. I also wanted to let you know that I am sorry for cause all this and I'm glad that you took Justin from me. I didn't want to hurt him, I just loved him more then I should have. Thank you ever much._

_Thank you, _

_Justin's father _

**Normal POV**

This was literally the last time anyone heard from him.

After he had written this note he hung himself using a bed sheet and the jail cell wall.

The next day Naruto and Sasuke had an argument and soon made up.. Later that day they got his letter leaving them speechless, it had brought tears to both of their eyes and even Justin and his mother cried (A/N: she was there to visit Naruto).

--

Ok, so it didn't end the way I wanted, but at least he learned his lesson and Justin is going to have his mother back. Yea for him… well so end this chapter…


	16. Chapter 16

-1**Hola people, I just wanted to tell all the people that read this story that I'm really sorry for not updating in so long…I've had a lot of things happen and I just couldn't right this chapter. I also wanted to say thanks to all the people reading this story. For my updates in this story I will try to post a chapter or two every other week. I also send special thanks to Mersedes, who is helping me, edit my stories. Thank you so much. *hug* **

**Ok well here the next chapter. Hope you guys like.**

**Please Read and Review. **

**(1) Bold is Nexis talking **

**(2) **_Italic is regular thoughts _

**(3) _Italic and bold is little Kyuubi talking_**

**Disclaim:**** I do not own the cute little blonde or his friends. **

**Chapter 15- Recap. **

**Justin's father finally figured out how much he had hurt his son and Naruto. Although he did have help from his jail mates. But at least he learned his lesson. His final words were in the form of a letter; to the people he had hurt. **

_**Dear Naruto and Justin, **_

_**My name is not important, but I am Justin's father. I want to tell you and him that I am very sorry for everything that I have done. This will be the last time you hear from me. I know what I have done is some thing that can not be forgiven but I ask for it any way. In hopes that you will show this poor, hated person. I also wanted to let you know that I am sorry for cause all this and I'm glad that you took Justin from me. I didn't want to hurt him, I just loved him more then I should have. Thank you ever much.**_

_**Thank you, Justin's father **_

**After he wrote this he put it in his draw and killed himself that very night. **

**- - - - **

**Chapter 16- Court Room Daze**

Naruto and Sasuke stood on the roof, hugging each other as the sun set.

"Get your crazy asses inside." Dei shouted, and scared the shit out of the two. In reality it was really cold outside and Naruto still has to get rid of the infection that his body caught from the explosion of the gun.

"I am really happy you two made up, but Naruto you still have along way to go." Dei said, as he walked closer to the two.

"Dei, I know that, but can't you let me have one happy moment. I have done nothing, but hurt people.…." Naruto tried to say as he clasped in Sasuke's arms.

"Damn it, I knew this was going to happen. Sasuke please bring him inside." Dei said, as he held the door open.

"Fine" Sasuke said, as he carefully picked the rest of Naruto's body up and walked back into the hospital.

---

**_A Dark Room_**

My dreams for the past couple of days have been nothing but horrible, but how else would describe it when you relive your every horrible moment you've had and you have to deal with an abusive "cousin". And usually one of the two wakes you up…I like the one better then the other. Can you guess which one??? Oh well if not I tell you my favorite one woke me today. *cough* *cough* sarcasm.

But seriously I hope when I open my eyes the stomping goes away…

- - - - - - - - -

Today there was four different foot steps plus my cousins, _`that great it wasn't a dream` _

*sigh*

I slowly moved my body off my so called bed, just to see if I was still dreaming…

I wasn't *sigh*

_`Better get dressed. `_

But what would you wear when all you had were short shorts, tang tops, and jeans so tight that it hurts to wear them.

You can guess that I refused to wear the short shorts, so of course that leaves me to wear the jeans or nothing. Well you can guess what I picked.

_`I guess I'll just wear these ones today… I don't want to ruin another shirt`_

My body is still in pain from the abuse and the fact that I just got out of the fucking hospital four days ago.

The only way to get the pain to stop was to lie down, so that what I did while I'm here.

My cousin goes to the local college…Sadly, that's the only time I can sleep and rest my body. But when he comes home its hell on earth.

But before I get a head of myself, let me tell you why I'm in this hell hole.

- - - -

**_Court Room_**

Today was the day I dread, I was released from the hospital and I had to go to court.

Now don't get me wrong it was my choice cause trust me everyone told Kakashi that we should wait a week. But I told them that I wanted to get it done and over with. So I could find out what was going to happen to me.

--_-- --_--

So here I am in court, talking to the judge.

"Naruto, I have heard word that you have found your mother's will. Is this true?" the judge asked nicely.

"Yes and no your honor," Kakashi answered, unemotionally.

"**Naruto**, please explain." the judge said emphasized my name.

"Yes, your honor," he said, a little annoyed.

"Ms. Judge, my mother put her will in my school bag. Tachi, Sasuke, and I are planning to go on a trip to the place where we use to live to see if it's in their old house. We think it's there because Sasuke and Tachi have been looking for it since I was in the hospital and have found no traces of it in the house they are in now." I began.

"We will be leaving after my first stay in the hell you guys will be putting me in. I am telling you this because I will need to breaks in between the places I stay or I will be in the hospital more times then you can say fat ass. Plus these people, you are putting me with, believe I killed their loved ones. So of course they would want revenge." I finished as the three of them looked at me.

The defense attorney and Kakashi just sighed and the judge just nodded.

"Naruto do you even know why you are going to these people houses?" the judge asked, leaning on the stand.

"No, I was told that you and Kakashi were making me stay with these people, even through you knew that I would be abused and raped!" I said, trying to control my anger.

"Naruto, calm down! Kakashi this was something he was suppose to know before he came to court!" the judge said so enraged.

"I'm sorry your honor but with everything that was going on we didn't have time to meet and talk about these little details." Kakashi said as he tried to defend himself.

"**Kakashi! **That is now excuse and these are not little details! And I am **royally **pissed that neither one of you attorneys told me all the details of this case**!**" the judge said as she slammed her hands on the desks.

I could feel my body shaking, _` I thought I stopped this…no I just didn't realize I did it till now. ` _

"NARUTO!" I heard someone yell as I felt my body crumble to the floor.

Someone wrap their arms around me, as I heard the judge shouting and loud banging, but soon my body stop shaking as the familiar body held me closer.

"Young man I told you to sit down!" the judge shouted.

"What's wrong with him anyway?" the judge asked as if she just fucking noticed I was hysterical.

"This is why I hate people who interfere! First off my name is Sasuke Uchiha! And the reason his like this is because he doesn't like yelling or loud noise because it begins back bad memories! So will you all shut the fuck up!" Sasuke said as he held me tighter.

"Sasuke, that is no way to speaker to the judge," Kakashi said as he leaned over and pulled both of us up.

"Kakashi shut up! This is all your fault anyway! You didn't tell the judge all she needed to know and you didn't tell me all the stuff I needed to know!" I said as I leaned into Sasuke's touch, it made me feel a little safe.

"Your honor, before you go and blame more people for stuff that they themselves don't know in full. Let me tell you what it is that I went through." I said as I made my voice as strong as I could. Her honor just nodded her head.

I looked at Sasuke before I began, he just gave my body a soft squeeze, to try and reassure me. As you can guess I really didn't want to talk about this again.

"Your honor, my father started abusing me when I was just about four year's olds. Now, in the twelve years that I remember, I have seen everything from drug, sex, alcohol and of course my favorite, abuse and rape." I said the sarcasm placed perfectly.

"I was abused since I was 4 and was introduced to alcohol and drugs about around age 10 and the rape well that was about a year after the abuse started. I was also tortured in many ways. Some of them range from being burned to whipped to deprived of food and of course raped and being beaten repeatedly. I started cutting myself soon after because I felt worthless and I didn't want my other family to see me cry so I only smile and bore the pain."

"My father was a sadist and I was his little puppet; hell Sasuke's family was his puppets too. Everyone was! He was a person who hated women because he thought they were filthy whores, who lied and cheat to get what they wanted. He hated me because I looked like a girl."

Slowly my eyes teared, as the judge looked me at with disgust.

I just wanted to walk up to her and nail her in the face, but I went for a better approach.

"You know what, I hate people like you! Who look at me with disgust and judge me just by my history. Showing me kindness and now only disgust as if I'm the one that spread my legs and said please rape me! What the hell is you problem!?" I screamed at her, her face turned to a shocked one. I'm guessing because of the fact that I was crying so much over one look.

"Naruto…I realized that none of this is your fault. But…I cant help to look upon you differently. You never once spoke up before this and you have never made a report. What am I suppose to think, personally I don't even know if I should believe you. I have meet teen who make up stuff so they don't go to jail." the judge stated, as she looked upon me with cold eyes.

"LOOK!" I shouted as I pulled off my shirt.

"Do you think this is fake? Do you think I burned myself? Do you think I whipped myself? Hell if you want I'll get my hospital records and show you how many time I was hospitalize because of the bastard!" I was now screaming as I showed my battered body to the whole court room. The people sitting in the court room looked at me and either showed disgust or with pity.

"I don't care how look at me but when you call me a liar about being abused then I start to care!"

"I…understand…please forgive me." the judge said as she looked upon me with sadden eyes.

"Naruto, since your father is the cause of all this, if you find your mother's will. I will do as her will says instead." the judge said with a small smile.

"I will grant you want you mention earlier but you have to stay at these houses for at least a week. You can have a break in between your stays and I will also let Sasuke and who the other person?" the Judge said as she looked at me.

"Itachi and Deidara."

"Yes, very well. I will let Itachi, Sasuke, and Deidara come see you twice while you stay at these places." the Judge said as she dismissed us.

**Flashback End **

-- _ -- -- _--

So as you can see I'm stuck here for a little while longer and I'm already in a lot of pain. But I can't wait, Sasuke and Itachi are coming to see me in tomorrow…If I live through to night.

Because my cousin and his friends are here.

I can already feel the pain.

--_-- --_--

Okay this is the end of chapter 16, I am so happy to have had time to post this….

I also wanted to apologize for the fact that I haven't been updating any of my stories.

Okay well I give my love to all my reader

Thanks you ; D


End file.
